The Beast of the Opera
by Draco Blade
Summary: So, you like Teen Titans? How about the Phantom of the Opera? Well, you are in luck. Enter the Beast of the Opera, a revised version of the Phantom of the Opera, starring the Teen Titans. RobRaeBB love triangle. Final pairing now revealed!
1. Introduction

1**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Teen Titans or the Phantom of the Opera. I own neither of these completely unrelated topics.

**A/N: **I'm back to write another Teen Titans story. Just a head's up: This story is completely AU, and has no ties to the actual universe of the Teen Titans. I'm just using the characters in the Phantom of the Opera. But this performance will be different. I have added and deleted specific scenes from the Phantom of the Opera to either add or replace new scenes. Just because I can, and it makes me feel all important inside. Now, the cast:

Raven: the main heroine. She is an excellent singer, but is only backup in the opera, always in Jinx's shadow. (Age 15)

Robin: He is an old friend of Raven's. He hasn't seen her for years because he moved away, and has recently returned to Jump City. Has a crush on Raven. (Age 16)

BeastBoy: plays the part of the Phantom. He is still green, but hides it behind a mask. He is an excellent singer, but lives underneath the Opera in the shadows of the night. He is madly in love with Raven, and will stop at nothing to win her over. (Age 15)

Star: Is Raven's best friend. She also likes Robin, but is afraid to admit it to Raven. (Age 16)

Victor (Cyborg): Plays the main male role in the Opera (Not the story, but the opera in the story.) He and Jinx are currently dating. (Age 17)

Jinx: the main diva. She is the lead female in the Opera, and is very rude and loud. (Age 16)

Slade: Has recently purchased the Opera, and is angered to learn about the Beast. He isn't evil in this fic, just old and annoying. (Age. . .45?)

Brother Blood: Has recently purchased the Opera along, with his partner Slade. Not evil, just old (Age 70)

By the way: If anyone, anyone at all has a copy of the Phantom of the Opera script, please send me one via e-mail! Thus far, I am reciting from memory, something I don't entirely trust!

Oh, yeah: this story takes place in the modern day, in Jump City. Also, only two people have powers: Beastboy and Robin. That makes things more interesting. Also, Slade and Brother Blood aren't evil. I just picked two random adult characters to play his part, and I thought it would be humorous to see them do this. Now please, without further ado, let the masterpiece that is the Phantom of the Opera commence. Enjoy the show. . .

**The Beast of the Opera**

**Chapter One**

They ridiculed him, didn't take him seriously. And all because of the color of his skin. What world was so cruel that such an innocent young man be cursed with skin such as his? Green skin. . .what the hell. He couldn't be normal, like all the rest of the children he saw playing with their friends. He couldn't be normal. He just had to be different, an outcast, a shun to society. So, he ran away.

It never really mattered anyway. His parent were dead, and he didn't have any friends. No one wondered where the green kid went, as long as they knew he wasn't coming back. No one cared. The young boy of ten ran far away from his home in Metropolis, and ran to Jump City. He had heard Jump City was full of places he could stay. He was wrong.

The young boy was still shunned. And beaten. And even mugged. One day, he was running for his life from a group of muggers. Apparently, his skin was also prime target for the slime of Jump City. Not thinking, the young boy refused to fight back. If he transformed, he would just be found. So, instead, he escaped by transforming into a snake. He slithered into the sewers, safe from the muggers.

The boy spent a week in the sewers, traveling the catacombs in hopes of finding another home in the city beneath the city. And he found one. An ancient cavern beneath the Opera house. Jump City Opera House. And beneath it, his new home. He spent his next five years there, under the school. The cavern beneath it was a vast underground fortress, probably built by a church. For it was amazingly beautiful, the most wonderful place he had ever seen.

For five years, the boy lived under the Opera house, listening to the wonderful notes from above. Occasionally, the young man would travel above ground to watch the operas. The operator of the Opera found the young man, and took an immediate liking to him. He gave the Beast (as he called himself) a free seat to watch the Operas every night. He even payed the Beast, so he would feel obligated to come. He felt the poor youth needed something to brighten his life. And besides, the money gave him money for food.

So for years, the Beast would watch the plays and get his monthly salary of $1,000. And as he watched and listened. . . he learned. He committed the Operas to memory, and learned from them. He became an expert singer, practicing in his room until late at night, perfecting his talent. He hoped one day he could sing to people, instead of underground walls. But for now, he was content. At least, until SHE came into his life.

He was watching the Opera recital one day. The operator had recently opened his doors for the teenage youth of Jump City to try their hand at the Opera. And they were very successful, even more successful than his adult Operas. The teenagers of Jump City made performances every Saturday, and practiced in the Opera house every day after high school. They were even payed for their shows. The teenage opera soon became very popular.

So popular that it attracted the attention of some new recruits. And that's when the Beast saw her. She was beautiful beyond belief. She had the voice of an angel, and the heart of lion. She had short purple hair, and deep violet eyes. She was the most beautiful girl the Beast had ever seen. And he fell instantly in love with her. Her name was Raven.

The Beast learned that Raven had joined the opera to get some extra cash. Apparently, her father had run away, and her mother was in the hospital. That meant the young girl had to make her own money to support herself. So, she embraced her personal talent and went to the Opera to sing. That is where the Beast found her. And he has loved her ever since. But, he wondered, how could he get close to her? And, just like everything else in his life, the Beast found a way.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"No, no, no!" Mad Mod shouted to his young actors. He worked as maestro for the opera performers, and especially the teenage ones. The actors stopped and groaned, looking at their benevolent maestro. "Four of you missed the fifth cue. Again! You will never be ready by Saturday with that kind of sloppiness!"

"Well, maybe if the maestro would stop screwing around," Jinx complained. Around her, everyone else groaned and rolled their eyes. Their rude diva was always on the hunt. "I mean, how much do they pay you to carry a note?"

"Listen, missy. . ." Mad Mod started. "You may be the main diva, but that doesn't mean you get to talk to me that way!"

"Yeah, just chill girl," Victor said, grabbing his girlfriend's shoulder's. "I'm sure we can do it this time for sure."

"Yeah, you're right," Jinx said, leaning up to kiss her gigantic boyfriend.

"Attention! ATTENTION!" cried the operator. All of the cast turned to see their operator coming down the aisle, towards the stage, followed by two old gentlemen. "As you all well know, I am retiring this week," he said. Many groans could be heard as everyone had like the old operator. "Yes, I will miss you all, but it is for my health that I leave. So, I must introduce the two gentlemen that have very generously bought the Opera. May I present Mr. Slade and Mr. um...Blood."

There was faint applause heard from the stage. The two gentlemen didn't look very friendly at all. The first man, Mr. Slade, was very strong and muscular. He had a short white beard and an eye-patch over his right eye. He stared at the children with contempt in his. . .eye.

The second man, Mr. Blood, looked very different from his partner. He was about the same height, but older. He had a small patch of spiky grey hair around his long face, with a bald spot in the middle of his head. He looked at the children actually smiling, but his smile was creepy and frightening, as if he had just gotten away with murder. He was the first to speak.

"Now, look at all these smiling young faces!" he said, smiling at the teenagers who just scowled in return. "I just know we will all get along famously. And please, no need to be formal with me, you may call me Brother Blood."

To many of the teens, Brother Blood didn't really sound that much better that Mr. Blood. Raven eyes the gentleman from her place in the back as he continued talking. He seemed. . . nice enough, but Raven wasn't really sure. Besides, she didn't do nice. She had chosen to be emotionless at a very young age, afer seeing what her father did to her mother every night. She figured if she didn't feel, then she couldn't be hurt.

The second gentleman, Mr. Slade, didn't even make an effort to speak. He just looked at them with all with spite. Eventually though, Brother Blood finished his speech and nudged Slade, who grunted.

"My name is Slade, and you will never call me 'mister'," he exclaimed. "You shall refer to me either as 'master', or 'sir.' Nothing else. I purchased this opera house as a profitable business, and I expect great things from all of you. I hope, for your sake, that you live up to your standards."

At this many teens stopped to stare at the gentleman who had just spoken. Even Blood looked a little shocked at his partner's short speech. Raven perked up at this. Finally, a gentleman she could relate to. She felt like she would like Slade.

"Anyway. . ." Brother Blood continued, still eying his partner, "I just wanted to announce that no one will be losing their jobs. We will not change anything in this Opera house, as we have found it perfect as it is. We will only be making a few minor changes. . ."

With this, Blood looked over at this partner, urging him to tell them. Slade sighed and cleared his throat. "The first change will be that we are actually giving you all raises. You have all been given a fifty dollar raise in your salary." Slade stopped as the teens cheered. Finally, more money! "The second change is that two of you have had your places switched. Raven, and Terra?" The two girls looked up at Slade. "You two have been switched."

"Um. . .thanks," Raven said to Slade as she looked over at Terra. The girl smiled back at her. "But why have we been switched?"

"We believed that you were better for the role than Terra was," Blood said, giving both girls a smile. "In other words, I suppose you have been promoted."

"Thank you," Raven said, speechless. She looked to Terra, who just shrugged with a smile.

"I didn't really like that part anyway," Terra said, informing Raven. "And it's about time you got a better part, anyway."

"Thanks," Raven said in her monotone voice. Jinx looked up at this.

"Whatta you mean she got promoted?" She hollered. "That bitch can't carry a note at all! You'd be better off casting a guy than that goth!"

"And who exactly are you?" Brother Blood asked, eying the rude girl who had interrupted Raven.

"Why, I am the amazing Jinx, diva of the Opera," Jinx explained. As the young girl continued to rant on about her talents, the other teenagers groaned and looked away. Blood stared at the girl, his smile quickly fading.

Slade noticed this and turned to the operator. "Exactly why were you retiring again?" he asked, referring to Jinx.

"Uh. . . for my health, dear sir," the operator told him. Across the room, Jinx continued to yell at Blood.

"Are you sure about that?" Slade asked again. Finally, Blood snapped.

"Listen here, you ungrateful maggot! I am the proprietor of this Opera, and I will not be referred to in that manner!" Blood stopped as he looked around the room. All of the teenagers had fallen silent and were staring at the new owner in shock. Even Raven's eyes widened. "Well, what I mean is. . .uh, here," he said, pointing to Raven. "My dear, why don't you sing us a little something? Prove yourself?"

Raven nodded and nervously stepped forward. Clearing her throat, she looked around at their fellow singers. Many looked on with anticipation, eager to see why she had been promoted. The rest, like Jinx, looked at her with distaste, daring her to fail. Raven opened her mouth. . . and began to sing.

Several people gasped in surprise. Her voice was heavenly, as if an angel was signing the song. Her notes flowed beautifully from her mouth, as if she was playing it on a tape. But this performance was far better than any tape.

Around the room, many people stared in wonder. This was not the girl they knew at school, the dark, mysterious goth. She was something entirely different here, a signer beyond compare. Her voice had improved so much in just the three weeks she had spent here, that many wondered if she ever left.

Her voice filled the Opera hall, resonating off the walls, and echoing into the sky. Her voice touched the teenagers, filled with such sadness, but fueled by such strong hope. Even Slade seemed to soften a bit, his face relaxing noticeably. Blood smiled even wider, and Jinx was left with her mouth wide open.

As Raven's short song ended, there was silence. Many people were so shocked at her improvement in singing that they were left staring. Not a sound could b heard. Finally, a single person could be heard clapping. Everyone looked up to the entrance to see a handsome, black haired boy clapping richly. As the boy walked towards the stage, everyone else broke into heavy applause. Raven stepped back, smiling for once, but still nervous.

"Ah, yes," Slade said, speaking up at last. "This young man here is my nephew, Robin. He will be watching and rating your performances. He will also be charged as the link from actor to manager, so if any of you have any questions, please tell him, and he will tell us."

"I believe you all see now why Miss Raven was promoted?" Blood asked, smiling to the rest of the actors.

Many people muttered an understanding and turned back to Mad Mod. The maestro was just warming up, preparing a new number.

"Now, once again, from the top!" he cried. "Terra, Raven, new positions. Begin at your cue! And ready. . . begin!"

As the maestro began his song and music, the scene was played yet again, with Raven in her new position. She had memorized Terra's part already, as that had been the part she had originally auditioned for. It wasn't the lead role, but it was close

As the opera continued, Slade and Blood sat down, along with Robin. The three watched the performance with determined faces, sure that they were going to make a profit. Robin, however, only had eyes for one particular girl. Raven.

He had recognized her as soon as he had spotted her. The girl he had spent so many years playing with when he was a child in Jump City. He remember how heart-broken they both were when he had been forced to move to Gotham City, with his foster father, Bruce Wayne. They had only been nine and ten at the time, and now it was six years later. He wondered if Raven even remembered him.

He had been able to move back to Jump city for a short while to be with his Uncle Slade. He was only staying for a year, then he was going to go back to Gotham. So, he knew he would have to admit his feelings for Raven now, in this time. He couldn't bear having to leave again without admitting his feelings for her.

Suddenly, as the operator left, the room went dark. Several people screamed as the room was filled with darkness. Suddenly, the lights flickered again and finally came on. Blood cried out as he stood up.

"What was that?" he asked, looking around. Finally, one of the girls answered him.

"It was the Opera Beast," she said, brushing her red hair out of the way. Her name was Star.

"What is an Opera Beast!" Blood asked, his face screwed up.

"It is said that the Opera Beast haunts the Opera house. He does things like this like this whenever he is displeased," Star explained to him.

Suddenly, Jinx yelled out "Look!" and everyone looked where she pointed. Laying at the ground was a letter, with a green rose attached.

Slade kneeled down and retrieved the latter from the ground. He read it out loud. "'To the new operators of the Opera house: I wanted to remind you that my fee is still the same. I will receive my usual $1,000 monthly salary at the usual time. Also, the first balcony will still remain reserved my seating this Saturday. Failure to adjust to these demands will be met by disaster. Signed, the Opera Beast'?"

"What is the meaning of this!" Blood asked. Star spoke up again.

"Well, the old operator always paid the Beast $1,000 every month to make sure he didn't ruin the opera. And he always left the first balcony open for him to watch the opera without interruption," she explained. "If he didn't, than he tod us the Beast would do terrible things to the Opera house."

"Wait, there is more," Slade continued. "It also says he wants the diva, Jinx, to be replaced by. . . Raven?"

"WHAT!" Jinx exclaimed, staring at Raven.

Everyone gasped as they turned to face the young goth girl. Blood, however smiled.

"Well, it seems our mysterious guest enjoyed the little demonstration Miss Raven gave us," Blood explained. Turning to Slade, however, he said, "What are we to do about this? We can not afford to pay this Beast and leave the balcony open. And the people will not come if Jinx is removed, she is the most popular singer. Do we ignore it?"

"No, I have a better idea," Slade hissed back. "We will speak later, I have a plan."

"All right, calm down my little duckies," Mad Mod said, trying to stop the constant bickering from the actors. "Rehearsal is over, everyone report to your dressing rooms now! The Opera house closes in a few hours, we must let the adults arrive. Now, away with you lot!"

As the group broke away, Star ran over to Raven. The two girls began to talk as they headed back to their dressing rooms.

"You were amazing!" Star said, complimenting her friend. "Your lessons are truly paying off!"

"I know," Raven said, giving her a small smile. "I am just worried about what would happen if anyone found out the Beast is tutoring me. They might even fire me!"

"Not after that performance!" Star said, smiling away. "You sung even better than Jinx even! I wonder if they will actually replace her with you."

"Of course not," Raven said, her smile fading. "Jinx is too popular. She may be an evil bitch, but she won't be replaced. The crowd likes her too much."

"But we can still hope," Star said, smiling. "And did you see that handsome boy? What was his name. . . Robin! Is he the Robin if which you have so often spoke fondly off?"

"I think he is," Raven said, blushing slightly. "But I haven't see him in over six years, so I might be mistaken. Here, this is my room. Bye."

"Good-bye friend Raven!" Star cheered as the door slammed in her face.

Star knew better than to go into Raven's dressing room. No one ever went inside Raven's room. Star slowly walked away towards her own room, still thinking of the young man she had seen. She wondered if Raven would mind if she fell in love with Robin? Better to just keep thinking right now though. . .

As Star left, another figure took her place. The figure walked in the shadows, heading for Raven's room. The figure's face was set. It had some unfinished business to take care off with Raven. . .

**A/N: **I figured I'd leave you all in suspense right now. Who is this mysterious figure? What is Slade planning? And what will the Beast do? Find out in Chapter Two of The Beast of the Opera!

REMEMBER TO REVIEW! Mr. T says: "I pity the fool who does not review!"

PEACE OUT !


	2. The Catacombs

1**Disclaimer: **Do I still have to say it? (Lawyer taps foot impatiently) Fine, I don't own the Teen Titans or the Phantom of the Opera. Damn lawyers. . .

**A/N: **Well, I hope everyone liked the last chapter, my introduction. Also, I got a lot of people asking me what the final pairing will be. This is an excellent question, as I am going to changed the ending of the story. However, I cannot reveal this, as it would give away the ending of the story. Sorry.

Also, if you haven't read or seen the Phantom of the Opera, that's okay. I'm changing the story anyway, so it's best you don't see it before I write it. However, I advise you to read/see the real story just because it is so awesome. Also, my ending is different, so you might want to read/see the real story to see both endings.

Oh yeah, a little key; whenever someone's speaking in song, it reads like this: "_BLAH BLAH BLAH!_" If the writing is italics and capitol-case, then it is song-speak, which is used throughout the entire story.

Now, onto the story:

**Chapter 2**

Raven was halfway through changing when she heard a knock on the door. Looking up, she nearly jumped. She was half-nude, and her clothes were next to her. Luckily, she had locked the door, so no one could see her in her bra and underwear.

"Um. . . one minute, please!" she called out. Racing to her clothes, she quickly put on her black T-shirt and jean pants. There was more knocking. "I'm coming!" she cried, growing angry.

Finally, Raven was fully dressed and she walked over to her door. Unlocking it, she turned the knob and swung the door open.

"I didn't come at a bad time, did I?" came the reply. Raven would have recognized that voice, even if she hadn't already known who it was. The young man stood in her doorway, smiling like a madman. He had black spiky hair, and had deep brown eyes.

"Robin!" Raven cried, elated to see him. She had thought about her long-lost friend every day since he left, awaiting for him to return. "It's wonderful to see you!" she said, giving the boy a hug that could have rivaled Star's famous death hugs.

"I knew it was you the moment I heard you," Robin said, referring to her song. "Your voice has only gotten even more beautiful than before, something I didn't think possible. And you've gotten more beautiful, too."

"You don't look so bad yourself," Raven commented. She had either completely lost Robin's meaning, or was ignoring it. "I heard about you on the news, and I was so sure it was you!"

"Being Batman's side-kick will do that," Robin agreed. He wasn't in uniform right now, not even his mask, but he still felt like a super-hero. "You didn't tell anyone that was me though, did you?"

"Of course not," Raven told him. "They wouldn't have believed me anyway. But, I'm glad you came. I missed you."

"I missed you too," Robin told her. "Oh yeah, these are for you," he said, offering her some flowers. Raven took them and put them in the vase next to her desk. There were several vases, all filled with flowers. "Heh, I see I'm not your only admirer!"

"Tell me about it," Raven sighed. "Ever since I performed last Saturday, I've made several new fans. I think that's why Mr...uh, Brother Blood promoted me."

"Nope," Robin said. "It was because of your voice that they promoted you. I was there when Uncle Slade and Blood were discussing it. They were here a few weeks ago, watching the recitals. They decided to promote you because of your 'incredible voice that could make angels cry'," Robin smiled.

"They really said that?" Raven asked, her eyes wide. Robin shrugged.

"Well, Blood did. He sometimes gets over excited," Robin explained. "But it is true, you have the most beautiful voice I've ever heard."

"Thank you. . ." Raven said, feeling herself blush. She knew she wasn't supposed to feel, but. . . this was Robin. Her friend! Surely, she could show some emotion towards him, like before he left. "I really don't know what to say. . ."

"You don't have to," Robin explained. "Besides, if you could make Uncle Slade cry, then your voice has to be good."

"It really made him cry?" Raven asked.

"Once," Robin admitted. "He was alone."

"Yeah, what's up with him?" she asked. "He doesn't exactly fit the description of normal, does he?"

Robin shrugged. "I really don't know, he's just weird like that. I think it has something to do with him being an old army veteran. Don't tell him I told you, but I think Vietnam and Desert Storm messed him up a bit!"

He laughed as Raven smiled weakly. She still didn't let much emotion through, which Robin noticed. "Still suppressing your emotions?" he asked. "You know, you don't have to do that anymore."

"Yes, I do," Raven explained. "I still have far too much pain in my life. If I were to show emotion, any at all, I feel I would explode. I would become a wreck. Maybe someday, I can show my feelings, but not yet. Not yet. . ."

Robin made a motion to comfort her, but his beeper began to ring. Picking it up, he checked it. It read '6:00 - dinner appointment, go now!' Robin sighed. "Raven. . . I have to go, I have a dinner appointment at 6:30, so I have to leave pronto."

"Promise me you will visit again," Raven said, desperate to be able to see her friend again. He smiled back.

"Promise," he said. And with that, he was out the door, slamming it close behind him.

Raven sighed. It would probably always be that way with Robin now. He was rich and famous for being a super-hero. He would probably always be running off somewhere, leaving her behind. But still, Raven liked to see her old friend. Besides him, her only real friend was Star, and. . .

Raven looked up as she realized what time it was. Robin said his appointment was at 6:30, so it must be about 6:00. And that meant. . .

Suddenly, the lights in the room went out. It was pitch black, with the electricity turned off. Raven was expecting this. This happened every night at 6:00 sharp. As she waited for it, the candles around the room lit up as if by magic, just like normal. Raven sat in the middle of her large dressing room, with her door locked. The candles surrounded her, casting shadows across the room. As she sat down, she looked around the room, waiting for the voice. It came.

"_INSOLENT BOY, THIS BRAVE YOUNG SUITOR!_" sang out the mysterious voice. "_TAKING YOUR HAND IN MY DOMAIN!_"

Raven relaxed as she heard the beautiful lyrics. This was how she and the Beast communicated. They talked to each other through song, rhyming every other line. Raven loved the Beast's voice. It was deep when he sang, and echoed throughout the room. It was heavenly.

Raven took a deep breath and answered the Beast. "_ANGEL OF MUSIC, PLEASE FORGIVE HIM! BOUND TO YOU, MY HEART SHALL REMAIN!_"

Raven always referred to the Beast as the Angel of Music. When she was very young, her mother had told her that she had the most beautiful voice, and would tutor Raven. However, Arella always knew that she wouldn't be around forever, so she told Raven of the Angel of Music. She told her daughter that whenever she needed help, the Angel of Music would appear and help her. And Raven believed that she had found him. She believed that the Beast was her Angel of Music.

"_LONG-LOST FRIEND, THIS YOUNG MAN MAY BE!_"the Beast continued. "_BUT REMEMBER THY PLACE INSIDE MY HEART!_"

The Beast had told her about his love for her many times before, but he was unsure whether the young girl ever fully understood. He thought that maybe the girl only loved him as a brother, or a sort of cousin. He was unsure as to how far her love for him ran. But he was determined to show her his true feelings for her. And he was determined to make her feel the love back. And tonight was the night for his plane to be unveiled. Tonight was the night. . .

"_ANGEL OF MUSIC, PLEASE REVEAL THYSELF!_" Raven pleaded. For such a ling time, she longed to see the face of her Angel. She had once seen his form, but he had vanished into thin air before she could reach him. It was almost as if he had transformed into a fly and flew away. "_LONG HAVE WAITED TO SEE THY ART!_" (AN: Art can occasionally refer to face or appearance in opera-talk)

'Perfect,' The Beast thought. 'Now, for the coup de grace. . .'. Flicking a switch, the Beast grinned triumphantly.

Raven turned to face her mirror. The mirror was six feet tall, and three feet wide. As the Beast hit whatever switch he did, the mirror began to move. With a loud grinding sound, the mirror moved to the left three feet, revealing a large cavernous entrance. Raven gasped as she saw the tunnel appear.

"_INTO THIS TUNNEL, THOU SHALL ENTER! ALL OF MY SECRETS SHALL BE REVEALED!_" the Beast sang in his loud, booming voice. He was counting on Raven entering the tunnel, to enter his strange abode. He needn't have worried.

"_I SHALL FOLLOW, OH ANGEL OF MUSIC! BOUND TO YOUR VOICE, MY HEART IS SEALED!_" she sang, inching towards the tunnel. She had to admit, she was rather frightened. She trusted the Beast, but she had never gone anywhere with him before. Much less inside a creepy tunnel that had magically appeared behind her mirror!

However, as the young girl inched forwards, her Angel appeared. The Beast appeared, as if by magic, to stand beside the door. Raven gasped as she saw him. The Beast appeared nothing like many thought. He looked rather. . . normal.

The Beast was dressed in a black jumpsuit, with purple lining down the center. He had a silver belt and purple boots with metal greaves. His hands were covered by gray gloves. Behind him, he had a large red-and-black flowing cape. But his face was the most interesting.

He had a white mask that covered his entire face. The only holes were in the mouth and the eyes, so she could see his beautiful emerald eyes peeking out at her. As the mask extended, the white ended, entering into what looked like green on the sides. The sides and the back of his head were green, as well as his ears. Raven assumed that as part of the mask. She couldn't have been more wrong.

As the Beast appeared, he held out a gloved hand for her to follow. She reached out slowly and accepted the hand, wrapping her fingers around his. She could see the Beast smile as she did this. As he smiled, a small fang poked out of his smile. Raven couldn't help but smile back at it. His emerald eyes glowed with happiness as he lead her down the tunnel.

As the two entered the tunnel, Raven noticed it was made mostly out of stone. The stone was brown and cracked, and Raven could tell it was aged. As they walked down the tunnel, torches began to light magically along as they approached. She gasped in wonder at the torches and tunnel. The Beast only looked ahead, happy she was impressed.

As the tunnel reached an end, they began to walk down a large, winding stone staircase. As they reached the bottom, the Beast offered his hand and Raven accepted it, letting him sweep her from the stairs. He lead the goth girl down another tunnel, and at the end of this one was what looked like a river.

Raven, however, recognized it as the sewers. Normally, she would have been disgusted, but the smell was non-existent. There was no odor, as she expected. The Beast lead her to the water's edge, and Raven saw that there was a boat floating there. Jumping in, the Beast once again offered his hand and Raven took it, carefully letting him guide her into the boat.

As Raven sat down into the boat, the Beast drew a long pole from the edge, and began to use it as a paddle. Sticking it in the water, he would push off, propelling the boat forward. The boat ride amazed Raven.

There she was, random abused goth girl, sitting in a wooden boat, being escorted by a mysterious stranger down an unused sewer river. Yeah, that was weird. Raven looked around, taking it all in. As they passed several other tunnels, torches lit around the catacombs, casting eery shadows across the river. Raven was amazed. How could such a large fortress such as this exist underground? And even more, how had it remained undiscovered?

As they passed tunnel after tunnel, Raven looked back and up at her Angel. The Beast smiled back at her, his fang just poking out of his mouth. His beautiful emerald eyes danced in the light of the flames. Raven smiled weakly back, before realizing what she was doing.

Was she. . . in love with the Beast? Was it possible? She felt the same away around the Beast as she felt around Robin. Did she love them both? Was this even love she was feeling? Raven didn't know, she had never loved anyone before. She didn't even know if she was capable of love.

The boat made an abrupt stop as it hit the end of the river. Raven looked around to see a large chamber before her. The cavern was as large as a story of a building. She saw several desks and chairs placed around the cavern, as well as many objects. There was a bed in the back, and beside it was a large organ. The organ took up much of the cavern, and it looked as if it had been used many times before.

As the boat stopped, the Beast leaped out with the precision of a hawk. He landed on the shore, and offered his hand yet again. Still in amazement, Raven accepted the gloved hand and was gently pulled from out of the boat.

"What. . . is this place?" she asked, turning to the Beast. He smiled at her again, his eyes dancing. When he spoke, it was no longer in song, but in a calm and gentle voice.

"It is my one true home. My humble abode, where I can always return to when I have leave of the surface," he told her, watching as her eyes widened in wonder. "Come, I have much to show you."

Taking her hand, the Beast lead Raven through the room. As she was lead through the cavern, she noticed many objects laying around. She saw various Game Boys and a TV, along with many books laying around. She was amazed to find that this Beast was so much like a normal teenager. Surely, She had expected a mysterious figure, clouded in difference? But, lo and behold, the Beast that haunted the Opera house was just a normal teenager, no different than Robin or Victor. For some reason, the thought filled her with disappointment. She had expected dark and mysterious. But then, she still didn't know the whole story.

"We are here," the Beast said gently, pulling out a key. He unlocked the door before him, and it swung open. As the two entered, Raven let out a gasp.

The room she had entered was entirely devoted to. . .her! Paintings, sculptures, even books with her name on them. Everything in the room was devoted to Raven. She was both flattered and slightly creeped out. As she stared at the paintings and sculptures of herself, she grew suddenly pale.

"Wh–why?" she asked, turning to the Beast. The mysterious young man stared back at her, his eyes filled with happiness. He gave her yet another smile.

"Because I love you," he answered, walking closer to her. Suddenly, the girl grew pale and took a step backward. "Raven?" he asked, concern in his voice.

Raven felt herself stumble backwards as the Beast drew closer. As the blood left her face, Raven felt herself fall into the arms of her secret admirer. The last thing she remembered seeing before she fainted was herself, depicted in yet another painting. And then darkness overcame her vision, and Raven fell into the deep void of unconsciousness.

**A/N: **Sorry, but it's time to leave you all in suspense here. I hope you all like it, I'm still reciting this from memory, due to lack of a script. But I hope it has been good so far. Sorry if Raven seems kinda OOC, but she doesn't have to act quite as emotionless, seeing that her father isn't a demon in this story.

The next chapter should come out soon, with a bang. Raven discovers the Beast's true identity! Robin gets jealous! And just what is Slade planning? Find out in the next installment of "The Beast of the Opera"!

Mr. T's back and he's takin' names, so you better review! Go on, push the shiny blue button! You know you want too. . .

PEACE OUT!


	3. The Truth

1**Disclaimer: **Still don't own 'em. Never will, either.

**A/N: **I really don't have much to say except thanks for all the reviews. Now, during Raven's little dream session here in the beginning, italics is her singing, bold is Beastboy singing, and both italics and bold is a duet, with them both singing.

Also, I made a small typo in chapter one. Raven has ben at the Opera house for three MONTHS, not three weeks. Sorry.

Enjoy:

**Chapter Three**

_In sleep, he sang to me_

_In dreams he came_

_That voice that calls to me_

_And speaks my name_

_And though I dream again,_

_For now I find,_

_The Phantom of the Opera is there_

_Inside my mind_

**Sing once again with me**

**A strange duet**

**My power over you**

**grows stronger yet**

**And thought you turn from me**

**And glance behind**

**The Phantom of the Opera is there**

**inside your mind**

_Those who have seen your face_

_Draw back in fear_

_I am the mask you wear_

**It's me they hear**

_**May spirit and my voice**_

_**In one combined**_

_**The Phantom of the Opera is there**_

_**Inside my mind**_

Slowly, ever so slowly, Raven's eyes began to open. Her eyelids fluttered for a moment, then sprang open. Her dream and its song slowly faded away into the mist of her memory. Looking around, she saw she was laying on a large bed with blood-red sheets. She was laying on its side, and was afraid to turn over. She was afraid of wait she would see on the other side of eh bed. Slowly turning, she saw that the bed was empty.

Breathing a sigh of relief, the events of the previous night began to flood back to her. The catacombs. . . the Beast. . . the obsessive art gallery. Shuddering, Raven began to stand up. She hadn't realized the Beast loved her. . . that much. She always assumed he loved her as a sister, or a daughter. Not that she didn't like the Beast, but this was a bit sudden.

Coming to her senses, Raven listened closely. Was that. . . organ music? Listening closer, she became sure of it. Walking away from the bd, she slowly pulled up the black curtain that surrounded the bed. Pulling it up, she looked around the cavern. She saw that over in the center of the caver was the large organ she had spotted earlier. And sitting there, playing the organ, was the Beast of the Opera.

The masked figure sat on the chair, pouring his life and soul into a number Raven had never heard before. Had he composed it? Raven figured it was possible, the Beast was a genius at his work. Any form of music was but a stepping stone for him, as Raven had learned. In just a few short weeks, the Beast had taught her to sing like an angel. He truly was a master. An Angel of Music.

Stepping out from behind the curtain, Raven slowly made her way to the organ. Hearing her, the Beast turned and gave her a fangy smile. He still wore the mask with white in the front, and green everywhere else. Raven wondered how he had made such an exquisite mask, one that covered his whole face and made it look so convincing.

Turning back to the organ, the Beast continued to play his lovely song. As his fingers danced along the keys, his cape billowed behind him, giving the impression of wind blowing it. Raven made her way up the stone stairs that led to the organ's seat. Looking around, Raven actually noticed a clock near the organ. It read 12:30. Good lord, it was already past midnight.

Raven, however, felt no urge to sleep. She felt herself drawn to the Beast, still playing his melody on the organ. She reached the top and continued to walk up to him. Turning, the Beast looked at her as if inviting her to sit beside him. She walked over until she was directly behind him.

Slowly, Raven reached out her hand and felt the Beast's cheek, still covered by the mask. The Beast turned to her, smiling. Their faces were but inches apart. And the Beast intended to change that. Slowly, their faces drew closer and closer. As the Beast closed his eyes, preparing for the moment, he felt his mask ripped from his face.

Raven couldn't help it. She screamed. It wasn't loud, nor was it long, but it was a scream. The Beast. . . hiss face was. . . green! The green faced teen quickly covered his face, trying to hide it from Raven. But it was too late, she had seen everything.

The boy's head and face were entirely green. He had real pointed ears, and he had a true fang poking out of his mouth. Along his right eye ran a large scar that extended from his forehead to his cheek.

The Beast cried out as the mask was ripped from his face. "NO!" he cried. "What are you doing!"

Scrambling about, the Beast knocked Raven over. She fell to the ground, still holding the white mask. The Beast drew up his mirror in rage, facing it.

"Is this what you wanted to see!" he cried. "Is it! A horrible face with a scar! A green face! IS this what you wanted!"

In rage, the Beast broke his mirror, throwing it to the ground. "Is this what you wanted to see the whole time, you bitch! I raised you, taught you to sing, and this is how you repay me!"

"I. . . I'm sorry," Raven stuttered, too surprised to move. "I didn't know. . . I. . ."

"It's okay," The Beast replied. He was breathing slowly, trying to calm himself down. "Please just. . . just give me my mask. . ."

Raven reached up and handed the mask to him. The green teen accepted it, placing it back over his face. When he turned back, his face was once again hidden by the white mask. The deceptive mask.

"I'm sorry," Raven apologized. "I swear, I won't tell a soul."

The Beast simply nodded. He reached down and grabbed Raven's hand, helping her get up. Raven looked into his eyes and saw that their were tears forming there. His smiling face was gone, and he was still breathing deeply.

"Come, it is late," he said. "Those two fools that run my Opera house will be wondering where you are. And you can't miss school."

PTOPTOPTOPTOPTOPTOPTOPTOPTOPTOPTOPTOPTOPTOPTOPTOPTOPTOPTOPTOPTO

Half-an-hour later, the Beast had taken Raven back to her room. As the mirror opened up to reveal her room, Raven tripped over a stone and fell. Luckily, The Beast was right behind her and stopped her fall. Picking her back up, he carried her into her room and placed her on her bed.

Raven had been living at the Opera house for the three months she had been signing there. Ever since her mother went to the hospital, Raven had been unable to pay the mortgage, and she had become homeless. That was when she remembered the Opera house where she sang. She secretly lived in her dressing room, unaware to the other actors or managers.

That had been how she had first met the Beast. She had been crying one night, and then he had appeared. His voice had sung her to sleep and comforted her. Every night since then, he had appeared in her room, never revealing himself, signing to her and tutoring her. He had trained her to become a perfect singer, using his own talents to teach her. He had turned her into a masterpiece. Through her, he lived his dreams. Through her, his art was appreciated. Where she triumphed, he did too.

"Beast," she said as he laid her down on her bed. "You will still come?"

"Every night," he whispered. "And you don't have to call me that. You may call me. . . Garfield."

"So, I will see you again?"

The masked genius smiled. "Yes, my Angel. You shall see me again. Sooner that you think."

And with that, the man was gone. Raven blinked in surprise, and looked around. The mirror slammed close from across the room, and the Beast had literally vanished. Raven laid back down on her mattress. Slowly but surely, she fell asleep.

"Garfield. . ."

PTOPTOPTOPTOPTOPTOPTOPTOPTOPTOPTOPTOPTOPTOPTOPTOPTOPTOPTOPTOPTO

"What do you mean, you met the Beast of the Opera?" Robin asked. It was 3:00, just a few minuted before Raven had to rehearse. She had invited Robin into her room to tell him of what happened last night. She left out most of the details, though.

"I mean, I met him!" Raven told him. "You remember the Angel of Music my mother used to talk about?"

"Of course I do," Robin said. "She would bring it up every time we sang together. He's supposed to be the Angel of your family, and protect you."

"Well," Rave said. "I believe the Beast is the Angel of Music! He protects me, he watches over me, he even sings with me! Who else could it be?"

"An obsessive teenage boy with a great voice," Robin answered. "What proof do you have?"

"He is always there for me," Raven told him. "Ever since I have liv– er, come to sing here, he has always been there! And he always disappears without a trace. I'd never even seen him before last night."

"So, he's a stalker," Robin said, cocking an eyebrow. "That's still not enough for me to believe you."

"Why not?" Raven asked him. She was growing angry. "Why can't you just accept who he is?"

"Because I care about you, and I care about your safety!" Robin shouted. "I love you Raven, even if you haven't figured it out yet! And I'm not gonna let some stalker take you away!"

Raven stared at him with wide eyes. He had admitted it! He loved her. Raven felt overwhelmed. Her heart ached with love and anxiousness. It roared at her to tell him she loved him. But another part of her heart said no.

The other part said, he's not the right one. It said 'what about the Beast?' Yes, what about Garfield. Did she love two men? What was she to do?

"Robin, I. . . I. . ." She stumbled for words, to try to express how she felt. "Thank you, but I. . .I don't know what to say. . ."

"You can say you love me," Robin said, grabbing her hand. "I'll give you time, but promise me you'll stay safe. I won't lose you like I've lost everyone else in my life."

'Robin. . ." Raven stuttered. "I promise." She reached over and hugged her friend, who may have been something more. As to that, she just didn't know. At least, not yet.

PTOPTOPTOPTOPTOPTOPTOPTOPTOPTOPTOPTOPTOPTOPTOPTOPTOPTOPTOPTOPTO

"What are we to do?" Blood cried. He and Slade were in their office, arguing over what to do about the Beast of the Opera. Well, Blood was arguing. Slade ignored him.

"We simply cannot afford to pay this ridiculous salary, or give away balcony One!" Blood cried. "But we can still replace Jinx with Raven, right?"

"Wrong," Slade said. "I trust you got another note about Miss Raven playing the lead part this morning?"

"Of course I did, another note by the 'Opera Beast'," Blood sputtered. "What do we do?"

"We do exactly what he doesn't want us to do," Slade replied. "I have a plan. First of, we will not pay his salary, or leave balcony One open."

"But we can still replace Jinx, right?"

"No, I'm afraid not," Slade pointed out. "Despite the fact that Miss Roth is exceptionally more talented than Miss Jinx, we cannot replace her. Jinx is far too popular. Without her, the Opera house will fail."

"So, we are ignoring the Beast's demands completely?" Blood asked. Slade nodded. "But he said disaster would strike if his demands were not made!"

"Which is exactly why we will not do it," Slade said. "In his anger, the Opera Beast will be drawn out. That is when we will spring our trap."

"Trap? What trap?" Brother Blood asked. Slade merely grinned.

"Allow me to introduce my associate," he said, opening the door to the office. Blood's eyes widened at the figure standing before him. The figure was completely dressed up in a black uniform, with a long black cape flowing behind him. A skull mask covered his face, and various X-markings were made across the costume.

"May I introduce the expert assassin in Jump City?" Slade said.

"Ans just who are you?" Blood asked the mysterious assassin. The assassin only stared back.

"My name. . ." he said, drawing a red knife from his belt. "Red X."

**A/N: **Just so you know, this Red X IS NOT Robin. But that would be cool. . . Nope. Well, I hope you all liked the chapter, and I hope you review!

The X-Play Rat: "Review it, bitches!"

PEACE OUT!


	4. Unsure

**Disclaimer: **I don't own them. Screw the lawyers.

**A/N: **Well, I hope everyone liked the last chapter. Sorry it took me so long to update, I was busy with other things. That's what happens when you have to write and update three fanfictions at once, and write a novel at the same time. Well, anyway here it is.

Just so you know, this chapter was completely created by me. This scene does not appear in the Phantom of the Opera (That I know of...) This chapter is entirely emotional, and focuses on Raven having to choose between Robin or Garfield. Enjoy:

**Chapter** **Four**

Midnight. Some people call it the beginning of the next day. Some people all it the dead of night, where thoughts of day are nonexistent. To yet others, it merely means that if you're even thinking about midnight, you've stayed up far too late. And for Raven, that was true.

The gothic girl was tossing and turning in her small, hidden bed in her dressing room. No one knew she was there, and she wanted to keep it that way. And yet, that wasn't what was keeping her up. Neither was the fact that the mirror that stood only feet away from her lead to an underground fortress. The thing keeping her up...was herself. Or, to be more precise, two people.

Robin and the Beast. The two haunted her mind, and kept her from sleep. She had made a vow to become emotionless at a very young age, but she could feel her carefully structured wall beginning to disappear. First, Robin returned. Then, the Beast had revealed himself to her. The two boys had shattered her wall, and ruined her balance.

She was now filled with thoughts of love, thoughts she never knew she was capable of having! To think she was thinking of the two boys in this fashion sickened her. This wasn't like her at all! She feared that she was changing into one of those sluts that went from boy to boy! She groaned.

First, there was Robin. The young man she had known for most of her life. He had always been nice to her, and respected her when others didn't. He was brave and handsome as well, the perfect combination. He had always stuck by her, even when she didn't want him there. That was the mark of a true friend, of someone that loved her.

She had always thought about Robin when he was gone. Everyday he wasn't by her side, she would think about him, and wish he were there. And now that he was here, she didn't know what to do.

But then there was Garfield, a.k.a. the Beast of the Opera. He was by far the most mysterious individual that Raven had even met. He had more secrets than she did! And he, too, had always been there for her. When she had been crying in her room, after her mom went to he hospital, he had been there to sing her to sleep. He had been there to soothe her wounds, and perfect her talents. She had never known a more self-less person. He was indeed one of the best boys she had met.

But there was always the issue of his face. It was green. Who could ever be taken seriously if they were dating someone with green skin? But Raven realized that he must have been through far worse. Why else would he live underground and adapt a fake name and person?

Besides, he still didn't look that bad. Sure, he was green. But he had wonderful eyes, and a unique smile. Besides, Raven had always judged people by what they are on the inside, not the outside. And Garfield was the perfect example of that metaphor.

"Aagh..." Raven groaned. She was so...unsure! She didn't know whether she lover Robin, or Garfield. Or if she even loved either of them! She felt she needed to talk to someone, to ease the pain she was feeling. Someone that might understand what she was going through.

But who? It was midnight and she was in an empty Opera House miles from anywhere. Who would she find here at this time of night.

"Duh!" she said, smacking herself. Who _else_ would she find here! 'Wait,' she thought. 'Did I just say 'duh'? That is so embarrassing...'

Forgiving herself temporarily, Raven realized who she could talk to. It was a long shot...but, she had to try. She had to talk to someone!

"Beast?" She cried out to the ceiling. "Beast? Angel of Music?"

When there was no answer, she tried again. "Garfield? Are you there?"

"I am always by your side, dear Raven," came the responded voice. Turning, Raven saw the Beast shift into existence at the foot of her mirror. His white masked glowed in the darkness of the night, and his cape fluttered behind him.

'How did he do that,' Raven wondered. 'The mirror didn't open, and there is no other way in this room! It's almost like he can just transform into a fly and follow me!'

"Garfield, I need...help," she told him, pushing away her covers. She sat up in her bed and moved to the side. She was only in her dark purple nightgown, and it was quite revealing. The Beast turned away out of respect so she could grab her sleeping robe and tie it on. When she finished, he turned back to see her sitting on her bed, sleeping robe covering her features.

"What is it you need assistance in?" he asked, keeping his voice low as usual. His emerald eyes danced as he watched his love. She had dark bags beneath her eyes, and her hair was slightly mussed up, but she still couldn't have been more beautiful to him.

"I cannot decide," she answered. "Can you tell me something?"

"Of course, dear Raven," he answered. "What is it you need?"

"Tell me...do you know what love feels like?" she asked, facing the ground. She couldn't bear to ask the question to his face. It was so...abrupt, and she feared he would leave her. But he still proved to be more of a mystery than she thought.

"I do indeed," he answered, smiling.

"Then tell me," she continued, "What does it feel like?"

"Love feels like..." the Beast trailed off, thinking. "It feels like...you will always be happy. When you think about your loved one, it fills you with great happiness. You feel that if you were with that person, then you would always be happy. You feel that your life will at last have meaning, and you will have achieved your destiny."

"And?"

"And..." he thought about it. "And it can also fill you with an uneasy feeling."

"An uneasy feeling?" Raven asked. "Why?"

"Many reasons, he continued. "You may be afraid you are not the right person for your loved one, not good enough for their affection. You may be afraid that they do not love you back, that is the fear of rejection. Or you may be afraid what others may think, and if they would judge you or loved one."

Garfield stopped as he realized his voice was cracking slightly. What he had just said...was of his own experience. He had feared he was not good enough for Raven. He was afraid others would mock hem because of their love. And what he feared the most...the fear of rejection. What if Raven did not love him? For him it would mean the end of the world, and his purpose. He felt he would never achieve perfect harmony...without her.

"So, love can hurt?" Raven asked. She was actually afraid at this point. The symptoms Garfield had explained...matched hers perfectly. Except she felt it for two people, not just one. Would this mean she would find happiness with one, and rejection with the other? Was she to be eternally stuck between two people, never to find true love with either?

"Yes, it can hurt," Garfield explained, his eyes slightly watering. "But it can also be the best feeling in the world. When nothing else can help you, when nothing else can save you, love can. When you have nothing left in the world, love is the light at the end of the tunnel. It consumes you, dominates you. It gives you hope, and fills you with meaning. Truly, it is the only thing that lasts."

"That was...beautiful," Raven said, looking up at him. Garfield stared back at her.

"What was?"

"What you just said," she explained. "It was almost like a poem. It was beautiful."

"Oh...thank you," he said, his eyes falling to the ground. "But why do you ask me these questions?"

"Because I feel the emotion you just described."

"Really?" he asked, perking up. His heart quickened and his eyes danced. "For whom?"

"That is the problem," Raven explained. "I don't know."

"You don't know?"

"There are two people I feel this for," she described. "One is a person who has been a friend to me all my life, and loved me just as long. And the other," she said, looking up to face him, "the other is dear friend who has always been there for me, and has taught me everything I know. But I do not know which I truly love."

"That decision...is up to you," Garfield said, holding back tears. She loved someone else? She loved him, but here was another? "I cannot make that decision for you, for it is your life...and your love."

"But Garfield..." Raven cut it. "You are the man I love! I just don't know yet..."

"And I love you," Garfield said, taking a step forward. "But I stand by what I said. I will not make the decision for you. Love means...being able to let go if your loved one loves someone else. I will always be happy for you, as long as you are happy."

With that, the Beast turned. He slowly began to walk away from her, towards the mirror. But he was stopped at the last minute by a pale hand grabbing onto his cape. He turned to face her...and was immediately taken back in surprise.

She was...kissing him! He closed his eyes as Raven's lips closed around his. He savored it, as it was what he had been waiting for or three long months. He slowly reached up and cupped her face in his gloved hand, feeling her soft cheek.

Raven couldn't even begin to describe what she was feeling. It be completely honest, it was her first kiss. She had kissed Robin once before when they were very young, but there was no passion in that kiss. But there was passion in this one! She felt her heart burst as she kissed the masked man. There was just enough room in the mouth opening of the mask for her to kiss him, and it was wonderful, like nothing she ever felt before.

Eventually, they both drew away simultaneously, panting for breath. Raven felt her lips where they had kissed him, and blushed. Garfield was blushing as well, but his mask hid it. Damn, he loved that mask. He smiled as looked at the beauty across from him.

"I...I must go," he said, sweeping his cape up.

"Garfield..." Raven stopped him. "I will see you again?"

"Every night," he smiled back. "And whenever you need me."

With that, the Beast swept his cape up and vanished into thin air. Raven watched as he disappeared. Smiling slightly, she settled down back onto her bed and grabbed her covers. As she finally drifted away into the darkness of slumber, she thought only one thing. 'What about Robin?'

**A/N: **Well, I hope you all enjoyed it. I made this entire part up, which is one of my many changes to the original story. Now, be prepared for some action next chapter! It's time for Red X to show us just why Slade hired him. Can you say Red X vs. BeastBoy? Poor Red X: he doesn't know just Gar can do, now does he? Hehehe...anyone that is familiar with the story itself should know what is gonna happen next. Until then, review and I'll see ya later!

**Snoop Dogg:** Ravizzle mah Fadizzles! (Translation: Review, my friends!)

PEACE OUT!


	5. The Beast Within

**Disclaimer: **I don't own either the Teen Titans or the Phantom of the Opera. If I did, then I'd be on easy street!

**A/N: **Okay, nothing really to say. Thanks for all the reviews, and I hope you like this chapter. Big chapter, too. Don't miss.

Actually, I would like to answer one person's review question. I can't say your name for two reasons. On being that won't allow me to. The other reason is that I forgot your name sorry. Anyway, the person refused to believe that Slade was good, and not evil. Answer: you're right. While Slade may not be pure evil in this story, he's still far from being a good guy. I wouldn't have put him in here without a reason.

Now for the story:

**Chapter Five**

People filed into the Opera house like wild animals. Everyone was ready and willing to watch the performance, done by the amazing teenage cast. The teenage cast had proved to be much more entertaining than the actual adult cast, and was thus far more popular. Everyone was excited about the performance. Except for one girl that is.

"I'm playing the page?" Raven asked, looking at her new script. Though she had been promoted, she was now mysteriously playing the silent part of the performance. Jinx had taken her place as the lead role.

"I hear it is to 'draw out' the Beast," Star told her. Being a foreign exchange student, Star still didn't quite grasp English grammar. Or slang. "From what I heard, masters Slade and the Brother Blood are trying to 'tick off' the Beast and draw him out of his hiding."

"So they gave me the only silent part?" Raven said, her eyes flashing dangerously. "Just because the Beast likes my voice? Just because he likes me?"

"I do not believe it fair either, friend Raven," Star replied. "I believe it best to give the Beast what he wants. Then he will not do harm to us."

"He won't harm anyone," Raven reassured her. She still remembered her little incident with the Beast only two nights ago. The thought fluttered around her head like a butterfly. Raven hated butterflies. "Oh well, at least I'm getting paid." Star only smiled in return.

'_I just hope Gar will be okay_,' Raven thought

PTOPTOPTOPTOPTOPTOPTOPTOPTOPTOPTOPTOPTOPTOPTOPTOPTOPTOPTOPTOPTO

"You remember the plan?" Slade asked the assassin before him. Red X narrowed his eyes.

"Of course," he said, flicking his X-blade in and out. "I am not amateur at this. When the Beast interrupts the opera, which he will, then I strike. Don't worry about a thing. No one will hear a thing."

"They better not," Slade said, his own eyes narrowing. "We don't need any more bad press as it is."

"I won't fail," Red X hissed. He threw his X-blade at the wall, missing Slade my less than a centimeter. "I never miss."

PTOPTOPTOPTOPTOPTOPTOPTOPTOPTOPTOPTOPTOPTOPTOPTOPTOPTOPTOPTOPTO

The play starts in five," Mad Mod yelled to his cast. "Victor, Jinx, Terra, Kitten, Gizmo! Are all four of you ready?"

"Yes Mr. Mad," came the reply in unison.

"Good," he replied, looking back own at his list. "Raven, Star, Speedy! How about you?"

"Yes, Mr. Mod," came the repeated reply.

"Good, good," Mod said. "Bee, Mas, Menos, Aquafag?"

Yes, Mr. Mod," came the reply from Bee, Mas, and Menos.

"HEY!" came the reply from Aqualad.

"Oh, get over it. It's about time you accept it, anyway," Mad Mod mumbled. "Alright, my little duckies. Show Time! Time to make this Mad old Mod proud!" With that, Mad Mod ran out of the room into the maestro's place int eh orchestra box.

Everyone was too busy rehearsing and getting ready to see or hear the person creeping above in the walkways above the theater. No one saw a masked man ran past the set, his cape flowing behind him. And no one noticed how he disappeared just like that.

Gar was angry. His demands had not been met. His salary had not been delivered. His balcony was already occupied by none other than Robin himself. The only reason he remained was so he could see his love perform. He could watch the fruits of his labors, and achieve his life-long dream through her. For when she sang, it was he they heard. Gar chuckled quietly. He had no idea of what would befall him, and many others, that fateful night.

The opera began. As the audience watched with glee, the performers ran out onto the stage. Gar closed his eyes so he could picture the opera in his mind. He had seen it done countless times before, so it was all imprinted in his memory. He listened closely, taking in every word and silently mouthing the words as each actor spoke. He even corrected their subtle flaws in his head.

Finally came the part he had been waiting for. The part for the countess, the lead female role, to sing her part. His ears perked up to ready themselves. He prepared to take in the most beautiful voice in the world. Raven's.

Instead, he got an earful of Jinx's wailing. As Gar screwed up his face, he opened his eyes. Looking down, he saw Jinx playing the countess, not Raven. Her voice was decent, but paled to Raven's superiority. He glanced down, looking for Raven. and he spotted her. She just came on and she was playing...the page!

What! Raven was playing the only silent female part! An outrage! Gar stood up in anger. Safely hidden behind the set, he projected his voice so the entire Opera House could hear him.

"I BELIEVE I HAD REQUESTED THAT BALCONY ONE BE LEFT OPEN!" he bellowed. At once, the opera stopped and the audience shrieked out as one "I ALSO BELIEVE I REQUESTED THAT MS. ROTH PLAY THE ESTEEMED PART OF THE COUNTESS!" he shouted.

The audience had now become restless, and were all shifting around in their seats. "How rude!" Jinx exclaimed, walking from her place on the stage to her stage-hand. She motioned for the hand to spray the usual water into her throat. She didn't know that Gar had switched the water for another chemical altogether.

Coming back on the stage, Jinx smiled to her audience. The people had all calmed down now, and were ready to continue on with the opera. Mad Mod motioned...and they began. The opera picked up from where they left off, all disturbances forgotten. That is, until Jinx sang again. As she opened her mouth, a loud croak escaped her throat. She covered her mouth, but it was too late. The entire Opera House was filled with laugher. Jinx tried again, but another croak just echoed. Victor ran up to her and pulled her off-stage

"Please remain calm!" Blood cried over the audience. He had appeared on the front of the stage. "It seems we are having...technical difficulties in the back!" he cried. "We will continue the play in five minutes...when Ms. Roth will play as the countess!"

At this, much applause could be heard from the audience. Raven blushed, but ran of-stage with the others to prepare.

"Until then, please enjoy...the ballet from Act 3!" he said, looking to Mad Mod. The British maestro was scurrying to get his notes for act three, and signaling madly to his orchestra. After a few moments of rustling, the ballet began.

As dancers flooded onto the stage, the audience finally calmed down. They had no idea what was going on above them. Up on the walkways above the theater, and behind the set was Red X. He looked around, and finally spotted his prey.

"Dead X," he said, pulling out an X-blade. Targeting carefully, he took in the sight of the boy that sat on the edge of the walkway. He wore a strange black-and-purple jumpsuit, with a long red and black cape blowing behind him. The masked boy was smiling, his emerald eyes fixed on the ballet.

"See you in hell, freak!" Red X threw the X. And to his surprise, he missed. The spot where the Beast had been was now completely empty. His X flew right by and struck the wall.

"Looking for me?" came a voice behind him. Red X turned to see the masked Beast standing directly behind him. How did he get there?

"Yes, actually," Red X replied, throwing another X. This one was liquid, and missed the Beast only nearly. The X melted against the wall, creating a large X-shaped hole in the wall. Red X couldn't believe it. He had missed...twice. The Beast's reflexes were incredible, like an animals.

"Take this!" Red X cried, throwing yet another set of X's. Out on the stage, no one heard a word of what was happening. The audience was too busy watching the great ballet. No one heard the battle that was going on just behind them.

"Yah!" Finally, Red X threw a giant X that trapped the Beast against the wall.

"You really think that'll stop me?" Gar asked, staring at the masked man before him.

"Yeah, I think so," Red X said, drawing another X-blade. "Don't struggle, this won't hurt a bit."

"Wanna bet?" Gar cried. As the Red X watched, Gar's skin began to crawl. The skin seemed to melt and turn to liquid. As the liquid skin quivered, it began to take another shape. As Red X watched in horror, Gar transformed.

His body expanded until the X trapping him snapped. His arms shrank, and his legs grew long and clawed. A large tail sprouted from his rear, and his body became covered in scales. As Red X shrank back in fear, Gar transformed into a giant Tyrannosaurus Rex.

"Shit..."

"RRAAARRGGH!" Gar roared. The roar was so loud that the people in the audience heard it. And they screamed. In fact, everyone screamed. The actors, people, and even Brother Blood screamed in fear. Slade merely gave an 'eep.' And Red X screamed like there was no freakin' tomorrow. And for him, that statement was true.

As the people and actors listened in fear, they heard even more screaming from behind the set, and above them. They heard what sounded like shredding, and clawing. And then, with one last scream, everything fell silent.

Everyone looked around. The roaring and slashing had stopped. The screaming has topped. It was so silent, you could've heard a pin drop. Hell, you could've heard someone picking their nose. As everyone looked at each other, they gave a huge sigh.

Jinx was the first to speak. "Whatever it was..." she said, her voice back to normal. "I think it's over." And that's when everyone began screaming again. A large cry rang out in unison at the horrific sight that had just appeared on the stage.

For, now hanging ten feet above the stage, was the body of Red X. His suit was ripped and torn in may places, and blood was still spilling from his various wounds. His mask had been removed and showed a pale, black haired face. His eyes were dead empty. And if that wasn't enough, the wire he was now hanging from was wrapped around his neck in a noose.

He was pretty damn dead. And certain things happen when a hanging corpse is dangling above an audience. The first thing is: PANIC!

At once, every person in the room screamed and jumped up. As people stampeded over people in a mad attempt to escape, all the actors ran behind the stage, away from the corpse. Raven saw Robin jump from his place at the balcony onto the floor. She began to run over to him as people ran by her. It was a huge mob to get out of the Opera House.

And, as all of this was happening, Raven thought only one thing. One thought that echoed throughout his mind.

'_Garfield..._,' she thought. '_What have you done?_'

**A/N: **Time to end the chapter again. Next chapter is big in the emotional department. Raven has a deep emotional crisis. Can she still love Gar after what he's done? Would Robin be better? Big chances occur in chapter 6: The Rooftop!

Invader Zim: "Review, foolish Earth monkeys! I am ZIM!"

PEACE OUT!


	6. The Rooftop

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Teen Titans, DC does. I don't own the Phantom of the Opera either. I really don't know who DOES own the Phantom of the Opera...hmm...

**A/N:** Well, I hoped everyone liked the big scene. Gar just killed Red X, and the entire Opera House is in panic. But worst of all, Raven is doubting her love for Gar! Can she love a murderer? And what's up with Robin? O.o Time to find out!

Oh, yeah. Sorry to some loyal fans, bu this chapter has some Robin/Raven moments in it. Normally, I hate Rob/Rae, but for this chapter...it had to be done. Just keep in mind that I'm a BB/Rae supporter through and through. That should also give you a hint towards my new ending...

Thanks for the reviews. Please review again. And then again. Review as many times as possible.

**Chapter Six**

"I'm telling you, there is no Beast!" Robin called after the girl he was following. Raven had run from the stage, and was now heading up the grand stairs to the rooftop. Robin, concerned and obsessive as he is, was chasing after her.

"Why can't you just believe me? I'm telling you, it was Gar!" Raven yelled at him, turning to face him. She never stopped her ascent up the winding staircase. She was determined to get to the roof. She needed to get away. From the panic, the death...the Beast.

"It was an animal!" Robin exclaimed. "Some loose animal got in and attacked the guy, that's all!"

"How could an animal tie a noose? Or roar like that?" Raven asked, her eyes filling with tears.

"What man can do that?" Robin asked. "It's not as if the so-called 'Beast' can transform into animals! No one can do that!"

"Gar can," Raven told him. "I'm sure of it. The things he does, and the abilities he's displayed...they all point to him. It actually makes sense now."

"Even if this stalker CAN change into animals–which he can't–it doesn't prove that he's the Beast of the Opera!" robin cried back. "Just because this boy stalks you in the middle of the night doesn't mean he's the Beast!"

"Then how many people have green faces?" Raven asked, her voice actually cracking. As she felt herself beginning to cry, she pushed open the door she had arrived at. She stumbled through the opening, onto the roof. Snow was falling from the heavens, coating the rooftop with a thick blanket of the white material.

Down below, people could be seen herding out of the Opera House into their cars and catching buses. The police had finally arrived and started helping out. Raven knew their investigation would be worthless. No one would find the murderer. Not when the murderer was a shape-shifting genius that knew the building better than the owners. Better than anyone.

"The stalker had a green face?" Robin asked.

"Stop calling him that. His name is Garfield," Raven told him. "And yes, his face is green. He has pointed ears, green skin, and emerald eyes."

"How do you know all this?" Robin asked, his eyes narrowing.

"Because I've kissed him!" Raven yelled back. Robin looked like someone had just dropped an anvil over his head. "That's right, I've kissed him! Because I love him, and he loves me..."

At once, Raven broke out in a sob. The tears she had been fighting back ran loose upon her face. She clutched her chest and fell to her knees in eh thick snow. Despite the snow, she felt nothing. No cold ran through her, nor any heat. She felt absolutely nothing. Nothing but despair.

"How could he do this..." she sobbed, her tears falling and burning holes in the snow. Robin rushed over to her and kneeled down beside her. "He actually...killed someone..."

"Which is why he must be found and arrested," Robin told her. "I'm sorry if he was a fiend of yours, but he has to be taken down. Powers or no powers, we will catch him."

"No, don't you see?" Raven cried. Her amethyst eyes were glassy and wet, tears still streaming from them. "He'll just keep on killing. He'll kill you, and he'll kill anyone else that gets in his way! And he'll do it just to get to me. He'll kill to just to have me..."

"That won't stop me," Robin said. "I'll find him, and I will take him down. He's just another monster. And like every other monster, I have to take him down."

"No!" Raven cried. "Leave him alone, or he'll come looking for you! If you hunt him out, he'll do just what he did to that man in there. He won't stop until all the obstacles between him and me are gone. He won't stop until he has me safely in his bed, and all the competition bleeding at his feet!"

"And I won't let that happen!" Robin exclaimed, his voice rising. "Raven, you matter to me far too much! I love you, and I won't let that...that...Boy Beast get in my way. I'm going to protect you whether you like it or not!"

PTOPTOPTOPTOPTOPTOPTOPTOPTOPTOPTOPTOPTOPTOPTOPTOPTOPTOPTOPTOPTOPTO

Neither of the couple knew they had a visitor on the rooftop. It wasn't a policeman, or an actor. It was just the person they didn't want to find up there. The person Raven was hiding from. It was the Beast. It was Gar.

The green teen had followed the pair up the stairs. Not that they knew. Gar had his own way of climbing up to the roof. He knew every nook and cranny of this Opera house, and he used every single one of them. It helped that he could just transform into a fly and follow Raven everywhere.

Gar grimaced. It seemed the cover was blown on his powers. Now everyone would be suspect to every animal they saw. Great. Gar sighed. It wasn't his fault! The mercenary had tried to kill him! He had done it in self-defense. Not that Raven would ever know that.

As he heard their conversation, his mood didn't improve. Raven was practically telling Robin his life story. She had revealed his identity, and revealed she loved him. And he had insisted on helping her.

Gar fought the urge to smash the large gargoyle he was standing behind. She hated him! Raven actually thought he was a murderer. She was just like the rest...assuming. Judging before she knew the whole truth. Gar hated that. It had been that way his entire life. And now Raven, his one true love, thought he was a maniacal miller. He growled softly.

PTOPTOPTOPTOPTOPTOPTOPTOPTOPTOPTOPTOPTOPTOPTOPTOPTOPTOPTOPTOPTOPTO

"Robin...I..." Raven stuttered, looking back up at her friend. "I don't know what to do!"

"Don't do anything," Robin said. Honestly, he still didn't believe her. There was no way the green stalker could be the murderer. There was just too much coincidence to prove it. But he wouldn't let her know that.

"I...I feel so helpless..." Raven said, clutching herself. She didn't feel cold, just worried. And scared. "I can't love a killer. I just can't."

"Then don't," Robin said, leaning in closer. "Love a hero..."

As they drew closer, their eyes met. Raven stared into the eyes that were so often masked and felt her amethyst eyes being studied as well. As she leaned in closer, she felt Robin's warm breath and body heat. Warmth...that's what she needed. She needed the warmth of love. The type of love that Gar had taught her about. Unfortunately, Gar wasn't the one that could provide it.

Their lips met and immediately joined together altogether. As the kiss grew more passionate, Raven felt herself wrap her arms around Robin's neck. He likewise wrapped his arms around her waist. He pulled her closer, and Raven allowed it. She allowed her body to be pulled next to Robin's.

Finally, the two broke off and gasped for breath. As Raven panted gently, Robin leaned close to her ear. He quietly began to whisper the lyrics of one of their old songs into her ear. Raven smiled as she recognized the lyrics.

"_TO SHARE ONE LOVE, TO SHARE ONE LIFETIME_," Robin whispered into her ear. "Raven, will you share one love with me? Will you share one lifetime?"

As Raven stared into his eyes, she saw the love she had for so long wanted. Longed for. "Of course..." she said, closing the gap again. As they kissed, the pair silently rose from their position. They were soon standing up, with Raven in Robin's arms. They eventually broke apart again, and Raven leaned against Robin's chest.

She nearly gasped as she saw what lay only feet away. In the spot where she had ben crying was a green rose. Raven frantically looked around, but saw no sign if the Beast anywhere. The rooftop was bare, safe for Raven and Robin.

Closing her eyes, Raven leaned on Robin again. She sang the lyrics beautifully, almost as if an angel was singing. "_TO SHARE ONE LOVE, TO SHARE ONE LIFETIME_," she sang, her eyes remaining close.

She opened her eyes to look up at Robin. The Boy Wonder was still smiling gently at her, his eyes filled with love. Slowly, he wrapped his arm around er waist and the two began heading back towards the stairs. As Raven leaned her head on Robin's shoulder, she slowly looked back behind her.

Just as she looked back, she could have sworn she saw a cape flutter from behind a statue. But then it was gone. Relaxing again, the two lovers began their descent down the winding staircase. Both hand and hearts interlocked.

PTOPTOPTOPTOPTOPTOPTOPTOPTOPTOPTOPTOPTOPTOPTOPTOPTOPTOPTOPTOPTOPTO

As the door slammed close, a figure reappeared on the roof. As the Beast retook his true form, he walked slowly towards the green rose lying in the snow. Bending down, he picked up the rose. As tears grew in his eyes, he squeezed the rose. Green petals fell onto the snow, mixing with the blood of the still-wounded Beast.

As the red and the green mixed on the snow, the Beast stood up again. Gar looked down at the puddle of blood and puddles and began to cry. Soon, tears joined the puddle as well. Cracking the flower in half in his hands, Gar let out a roar of anguish.

"After all I've done..." he muttered to himself. His blood shot eyes still were still crying. "After all those evenings alone. After all the time I spent, all the careful planning. And yet, I did nothing. You never loved me."

"If everyone believes me a monster..." he growled, "Perhaps it is time to show them just what kind of a monster Garfield Logan can be!" He threw the broken rose into the shallow puddle of blood and tears.

Running out on the rooftop, he approached the gargoyle on the ledge of the rooftop. Climbing it, his eyes filled with rage at what had just transpired here. Arriving on the top, he drew himself onto his full height. "You will all rue the day you disobeyed...the Beast of the Opera!" he cried out to the night sky.

As the stars and moons shone on him, Gar transformed yet again. His body was covered in voluminous fur, and his fangs extended. His muscles grew thick and hard, and his face turned wild. As he transformed into the Were-Beast, he let out a cry that could scare a wolf.

His inhuman cry echoed through the night, startling all who heard it. And frightening one certain girl in particular. One certain girl who almost screamed in pain at the howl. Even apart, the two were connected. And Gar would keep it that way. Forever.

**A/N: **Well obviously, this isn't the end. I want you guys to know I still have a good four chapters left. And maybe an epilogue...who knows? Like I said earlier, big Rob/Rae in this, something even I don't like. But, for the sake of the story, it must happen. Sigh

Well, I hope you all enjoyed this scene. If you did, review. If you didn't, review anyway. I want reviews, obviously.

See ya next time in Chapter 7: Masquerade!

**Homer Simpson:** Mmm...Reviews...starts to drool

PEACE OUT!


	7. Masquerade

**Disclaimer: **I don't own either the Teen Titans or the Phantom of the Opera. Ooh, but I wish I did! Then I'd be rich.

**A/N: **About freakin' time I updated. Sorry this update is so very late, school started and that hinders my free time, and my writing time. Also, I'll probably only be able to update on weekends, this being the only exception, of course.

Sorry about the massive Rob/Rae in the last chapter. First of all, I am a HUGE BB/Rae fan, as my loyal readers should know. However, I also want to say that I still respect all Rob/Rae supporters out there. While I strongly disagree about your decision and opinions on the matter, I will not insult you, nor will I argue with you. The same goes for all BB/Terra fans out there. I may not like your choice, but I still respect your decision, and the fact it is yours to make. Remember that. In return, please remember I'm a huge BB/Rae fan, and therefore I will receive no insults or arguments over the matter. Cuz I'll just tune you out. Respect my wishes, and I shall respect yours.

Okay, read now.

**Chapter Seven**

One whole month had passed. One whole month without any disturbances in the Opera house whatsoever. There were no more strange appearances, no antics, no deaths. The Opera house had been calm and quiet as a mouse.

And for one whole month Raven had now been dating Robin. They had started off slow at first, but heir relationship was gradually progressing. They had been one three dates, and they saw each other every day. Robin couldn't be any happier. Raven, however...

To be honest, she felt like something was missing. A great part of her heart screamed and yearned for Robin, as she knew it should. But there was still one small part...one small part that wanted something else. It called to her, saying...Garfield.

She still missed him. Even after all the terrible things he had done, she still missed him. Despite all her feelings for Robin, some feelings remained for the Beast of the Opera. A part of her was happy he was gone, and bade him good riddance. But another part was scared he was gone. Scared that her actions had driven him away from the Opera house. Away from his home, his legend, and his lost love. Away from her.

But tonight, Raven did not worry about the Beast that she still missed, and yet hated. For tonight was New Years' Eve. And what a celebration was being had! The Opera house had decided to hold a ball, a party, for all the actors and employees of the Opera. Mr. Blood and...Slade thought it best to raise morale, and help everyone forget about last month's...unpleasantness. But it wasn't just a ball...it was a masquerade.

So, Raven was now arm in arm with Robin, walking up to the Opera house, which was richly decorated in every way. She had refused to where a mask, but Robin had worn one. Raven had to say, it suited him very well. Fireworks burst in the sky, painting the darkness with beautiful flames of rainbow colors.

Raven, though she was supposed to be emotionless and cold, couldn't help but smile. I mean, come on! It was kind of a special occasion. It was New Years' Eve, she was going to a party, and she was arm and arm with her new boyfriend. What was there to be unhappy about?

"Hey Raven!" Jinx said, watching the girl enter. The girl had on a great black feather mask. Jinx had been considerably more nice to Raven lately, ever since she had started going out with Robin. It had raised her popularity level up a few notches, apparently. Victor stood nearby, nodding to the two as they arrived.

"Evening, Jinx," Raven replied, forcing a smile. She looked over at Robin, who rolled his eyes at Jinx.

"Just ignore the lot of them!" he whispered as he leaned over to her. She laughed slightly.

"GOOD MORNING, MY DUCKIES!" Mad Mod cried, drifting over to him. His mask was slightly overturned, and hung loosely. His speech as slurred and his clothes appeared to be stained badly. "Having a pip merry ol' time are ye?"

"Uh..." Raven stammered, looking at her maestro, "are you sure you haven't had a bit too much alcohol, Mr. Mod?"

"NONSENSE!" Mad Mod cried at the top of his lungs. "Ain't a pretty lick o' beer that can right stop a British man!" He laughed to himself and he leaned uncomfortable against a pillar for support. "In fact, you two should try a pint yourself!"

"We're underage, Mr. Mod," Robin said, his face stern. "Sorry, but we have to go, uh...tie our shoes! Over there..." He grabbed Raven and pulled her away as Mod began talking to the pillar about a book he had been meaning to read, but, for various reasons, had failed to do so.

"Tie our shoes?" Raven asked, smirking at him.

"I'm not good at that stuff!" Robin said, laughing nervously. "Besides, there is something I wanted to talk to about anyway."

"What?"

"This," Robin said, drawing a box out of his pocket. "I wanted to give you this...as a New Years' Eve present...and as an anniversary present." Opening the tiny box, he revealed a gold ring that was perfect for Raven's finger

"Robin, I..." Raven didn't rightfully know what to say. He was offering her a ring he must have spent his entire savings on! "I...can't accept this!"

"Yes, you can," Robin said, grinning. "I love you, and I want you to always remember that. Let this ring symbolize that!"

"If you insist..." Raven said, finally smiling. She accepted the ring and Robin slid it onto her finger. It was perfect. "Thank you..."

"No problem," Robin said, still grinning. "It is the least I can do."

Unfortunately for Rob/Rae supporters, but fortunate for the rest of us, their conversation was interrupted. Blood took his place up on the podium in the great hall, and, ignoring Mad Mod who was now firmly trying to make out with a plant, he began to speak.

"Welcome one and all!" he announced, his hands thrown up in excitement. "I wish you all a Happy New Years' and a wonderful year ahead of us!" A great amount of applause was heard among the people. "This masquerade has bee arrange to thanks the staff, and the actors, for their wonderful performances! Let's hear a big hand for em!" At once, everyone roared and hooted, clapping loudly. "And now, without further ado, I present to you our hired actors, in 'Masquerade'!"

At once, three dozen actors came on the stairs to perform FOR the actors. Every actor wore exquisite masks, and extravagant uniforms. Capes and bright clothes were attached to ever inch of skin.

"_MASQUERADE! MASQUERADE! PAPER FACES ON PARADE! MASQUERADE!_"

The guests and employees all watched with smiles as the adult actors performed their rousing dance number. Their talent was as good as the children's and they projected their voices around the great hall. Everyone watched with glee, while Raven merely stared, a small smile present.

Beside her, she felt Robin tense. She looked over to see his eyes had squinted, and he was slightly hunched over. "What's wrong?" she asked, concerned.

"I don't know..." he said, looking around. "I just don't feel right. Something's wrong..."

"And you said I'm too up-tight!" Raven commented, staring at him. "You're crazy. Nothing's wrong, except maybe their singing. I can sing better than them..."

"That's true," Robin agreed, nodding. "But I still feel like something is wrong."

"Are your Robin-senses tingling?" Raven asked, with a small smile.

"Haha, very funny," Robin replied. "That's it, I'll be right back. I need to check something out."

"Fine," Raven said, sighing. "Just be back soon, okay?"

"Promise," Robin said, giving her a kiss on the cheek as he turned to leave. He ran down the hall, stripping off his shirt as he went. Raven could see a red uniform underneath. She grinned. Then she paused, and thought about it.

_Why does he wear his uniform underneath his clothes?..._

"_PAPER FACES ON PARADE! MASQUERADE! MASQUERADE!_" the actors sang, still doing their little dance. The guests had all began to clap with the song, and many others even began to sing along. Raven just watched and grinned, which was pretty good for her.

As she watched, she noticed the song and dance was slowing down. Finally, it appeared to reach its climax. As the actors and singers all sang out their last note...the lights all went out. As usual, everyone screamed and ran for whatever was closest to protect them. As people continued to scream, Mad Mod cried "Ack! The French are attacking!"

Finally, everyone was silenced. The lights remained dark, but now red light focused on the top of the stairs. Everyone else had dispersed, and were now staring at the spot lit up. As they watched, there was a tremendous explosion of smoke. And then, as the gas faded away, a figure emerged.

At once, everyone in the hall gasped in horror. The figure was wearing a blood red suit made out of the finest costume material. A long black cape was swept back, revealing his muscled form. Black boots and gloves covered his feet and hands. A great red mask covered his face, leaving his ears and hair revealed. Green, that is.

It was the Beast of the Opera. It was Garfield.

Everyone gasped and some people screamed in fright. Apparently, Garfield had left quite a name for himself when he abandoned the theater. He grinned evilly. He had been working on that.

"Why so silent good Misres? Did you think that I had left you for good?" Garfield grinned as he stretched out his red robed arm, sweeping back his cape. "Have you missed me, Good Misures?"

The crowd beneath him remained silent, and only stared in transfixed horror. The murderer was standing right before them, acting as if he owned the theater. Blood was silent, and his eyes were wide. Even Slade looked slightly taken back. His one good eye was wide and studying the figure. This was truly the first time anyone had gotten a good look at the Beast.

He was only about five and a half feet tall, not much shorter than Robin. He had a lean, but muscular build, and wore an extravagant red and green mask with pointed ears.

"Well, worry not, good misures," he said, spreading his arms wide. "I have written you an Opera!" Saying this, a Garfield stretched out his arm again, this time holding a script of papers. "Here I bring the finished score: DON JUAN TRIUMPHANT!"

He was met with the usual glares. No one dared speak a word. Sensing this, the Beast continued on. "Fondest greeting, to you all, but a few instructions just before rehearsals start." Garfield turned to stare at Jinx, who was staring back with horror. "Jinx must be taught to act; not her normal trick of strutting 'round the stage."

Gar grinned softly as he saw Jinx's eyes roll back and she fainted. Victor ran up to stop her fall. Seeing this, Garfield next focused on Vic. "And our Don Juan must lose some weight, it's not healthy, in a young man of Victor's age."

At this, Victor stared at him. How could anyone insult his fine, well-toned chest and abs? He didn't have an ounce of fat on his body!

Ignoring this, Gar turned to face Slade and Blood. Blood withdrew a bit, but Slade just narrowed his eye. "And my managers must learn, that their place is in an OFFICE! Not the Arts!" the Beast growled. Blood and Slade just stared back.

Finally, Gar turned to face the final person. His emerald eyes searched the audience until he spotted her. Raven. He slowly made his way down the stairs towards the amethyst beauty, his smile turning into one of seeming madness.

As for our star, Miss Raven Roth. No doubt she'll do her best, it's true her voice is good," he said, still walking towards her. "She knows though, should she wish to excel, she still has much to learn." At this, he smiled at faced her fully. He was mere feet away from her.

Raven stared at him, fear and longing in her heart. But mostly fear. She knew what he was going to say, and she was afraid of it. She silently begged him not to continue, but he just grinned back evilly. "If pride would let her...she can always return to me, her teacher." He smiled as she looked back in fear. "Her teacher."

At once, every head in the hall turned to look at her. They had all heard of Raven's tutor, but none of them had ever guessed it could be the Beast of the Opera. Life wouldn't be easy for her any more, not any easier than it had ever been. Now it would be worse.

"Now you know what it feels like to be rejected by those around you," Garfield whispered into her ear with a sneer. His sneer disappeared although, as he looked down at he ring on her finger. At once, his face contorted into one of rage. "Your chains are still MINE! You belong to ME!"

"Hands off, villain!"

At once, every one looked up. They saw Robin standing up on a ridge leading to the roof. He wore a black and gold cape, along with green spandex pants. A great red shirt covered his muscular chest.

The Beast hissed as he stared up at the hero above him. As Robin jumped down to attack, he threw three explosive discs at Garfield. Drawing his cape, Garfield vanished behind a veil of smoke. The discs flew by and struck a pillar, causing it to fall.

Robin landed and ran to where Garfield was, to find himself falling. A trapdoor had opened up, dropping him below. The door closed behind him. Looking around, Robin found the Beast was gone.

"Damn!" he cursed, throwing his bo staff to he ground. "Now what!"

"Come with me," said Star. The red haired girl had appeared out of no where, and grabbed Robin by the shoulder. "I know the way out."

**A/N: **Well, what do you think? I'll be replacing Madame Cardui with Star, to help the little Rob/Star I have planned to develop. Well, I hoped you liked it, cuz I liked writing it. Next update will come exactly whenever I feel like updating it. Unfortunately, the next chapter will be INCREDIBLY short. Sorry, but it must be done. However, after that, expect a HUGE scene. (Cough, Graveyard, cough) But I have a short explanation chapter before that, sorry.

And remember, don't do drugs! Do reviews instead. Not only are they more healthy, but they improve your grammar. And y'all know how I likes me my grammar!

PEACE OUT!


	8. From Genius to Madness

**Disclaimer: **Bleh.

**A/N: **Pretty short. Nothing else to say. Read the damn thing.

**Chapter Eight**

"Wait, I remember you now..." Robin said, following the red haired girl up the stairs. "You're Star, right? Raven's friend."

"That is me," Star said in her foreign grammar. "Please follow me, I can show you the way out."

"Where are we?" Robin asked kindly.

"Below the Opera house, in one of the many catacombs underneath the house itself," Star said, her accent rolling off perfectly. "I'm afraid Beast is rather fond of this place."

"Star, what's going on?" Robin asked, still following her. The two were climbing up a stone hallway, deeper into the catacombs. "How do you know all this?"

"I will tell you momentarily," Star informed him. "Just follow me, and keep your hand at the level of you eyes."

"Keep what?"

"Keep your hand a the level of your eyes!" Star commanded, raising it for him. She did the same. "This place is not safe, as Beast haunts it as well. Always remember that rule, and keep your hand up!"

"Whatever you say..." Robin said, puzzled. He kept his hand raised up to this eyes like she commanded. Eventually the two reached a dead end. Or so Robin thought. Reaching out, Star pulled a lever on the wall. Immediately, the wall opened up, and lead into a hallway in the Opera House.

Star grabbed Robin's hand and pulled him through the opening. The door clammed shut behind him. Robin looked back and couldn't even see where the door was. It fit into the wall perfectly. Star, still holding his hand, lead him into an empty dressing room, hers.

"Sit down," Star told him, her emerald eyes filled with worry. Robin looked around and grabbed a chair.

"Star, I really don't mean to worry you, but what's going on?" Robin asked. "I just fell down into a mysterious tunnel chasing a morphing ghost boy. Tell me that isn't weird."

"He is no ghost, first of all," Star said, still looking very worried. "If I tell you the story, will you repeat it to no other? Not even Raven?"

"Promise," Robin said, more concerned than worried about being dishonest.

"Very well," Star said, looking away. "It all started two years ago. I was coming to the Opera house to sing in my school chorus, when I witnessed a child being hurt. He was a year younger than me, but he was being beaten up by a group of delinquents. After the bullies left him to bleed, I ran into the alley to help him."

Star paused and took a deep breath. She had never told this story to anyone before. "When I reached out to help the boy, he shoved me away. I called out to him, but he merely ran away. I ran after him as well. When he saw I was persuing him...the boy...transformed. I know it sounds crazy, but I saw the boy change into a snake. He slithered into a manhole, and I never saw him after that."

"Until a few months had passed, that is." Star took another breath. "I was in the Opera house late, singing, when I heard it. I went to the stage, and heard...music. I saw the boy I had rescued, the very same one, singing and playing the grand organ. When yelled out to him, he turned and transformed again. The Beast, as I call him, changed into a cat and ran past me before I could do anything. Since then, I have witnessed him many times, but never quite as close."

At this, Star could feel tears come to her eyes. "And what is happening...is just sick! The Beast is no murderer, and I know this. He is a composer, a musician, and actor...a genius! He is a genius, Robin! I have seen his works, heard them...and they are amazing! Never before, not even in my homeland, had heard such beautiful works!"

Star looked into Robin's now wide eyes. "Do you undertand? We do not deal with a mere child here anymore. We are dealing with a genius, and one who has suffered much, thus making him dangerous." She put her head in her hands and cried softly. "A genius..."

"Star, please don't cry..." Robin said, moving over to comfort her. "No matter what, I will bring this boy to justice. He can't do these things without being punished. It isn't right."

"But how?" Star cried, looking up at him with her large emerald eyes. "Have you heard nothing I have said! He is a genius!"

"Well, clearly, Star," Robin said, his face hard as stone, "genius has turned to madness."

With that, Robin stood up. Placing his hand on her shoulder one last time, he turned and left the room. His cape flowed behind him, and small tears could be found forming underneath his mask. He would have to kill Raven's ex-lover.

Back in her dressing room, Star began to cry.

Outside, people were screaming and herding out of the theater in packs. The Beast had ruined the party, and caused widespread panic a second time in as many months. As everyone ran out of the building, Raven felt herself fall to her knees and cry softly as well.

Above the rafters, looking down a the panic beneath him, a green boy smiled. A fang poked out of his mask as his green eyes scanned the building. Jumping off of the rafter, he transformed, feeling his cape flow behind him. As he jumped, his shape shifted, and a green bird flew down. The bird glided slowly past Raven, cawing at her as it flew past. Raven looked up to see it was her namesake. It was a raven.

A green Raven.

The green raven flew out of the Opera hose as Raven stared at it with tears in her eyes. The raven floated out into the night sky, surrounded by fireworks. The people cried out as the raven transformed into a pterodactyl, crying out in its dinosaur-like caw. As the pterodactyl screamed down, pecking at random people, Raven could only feel herself grow worse.

And Garfield?

He couldn't remember ever having so much fun in his life. And yet he still felt empty. . .

**A/N: **Short and lame, I know. Next chapter will come up exactly whenever I feel like it.

Just review and leave me alone.


	9. The Angel of Music

1**Disclaimer: **Read previous. I'm freakin tired of writing this.

**A/N: **Sorry for the bad mood I was in last chapter. I'm going thru some kinda rough times right now, so if I seem depressed, or if I update slower, that's why. Sorry. And sorry I haven't updated in like, two weeks. I got banned from cuz I put up a poll. Heh, my bad. . .

To let you know, I have combined both the characters of Madame Giry and Meg together in Star. I saw no reason to have them both. And besides, it helps with Robin and Star moments!

And now, drum roll please...the Graveyard scene!

**Chapter Nine**

Raven couldn't sleep. After what had happened the night before, who would? Her ex-love had just revealed himself to not only be alive, but also to be the masked fugitive everyone believed he was. And her current boyfriend, Robin, hadn't been seen since then.

Raven tossed and turned, but no sleep came. She checked the clock...5:00 a.m. She got up. She would have to go to school today anyway, so she might as well get up now. But she couldn't concentrate on school. Her mind was elsewhere.

It was on Garfield. The boy she had loved so much...was now the thing that kept her awake at night. She was afraid he would return for her, to take her, or kidnap her. Or worse. It didn't help that she slept in the same building he haunted. The Opera house.

'That's it!' Raven exclaimed in her mind, growing angry. 'I have to solve this once and for all. I have to find out if Garfield really is my Angel. Or if he is just my ghost...like Robin said.'

With new resolve, Raven picked up a scarf and prepared for the cold morning. There was still snow on the ground, so she would have to be ready. Looking down, Raven noticed a cloak on the ground. It was one that Star had bought her recently. It resembled a blue cape, with a hood on it. Raven grinned. Perfect.

Dropping the scarf, Raven quickly tied the blue cloak. It fit like it was made for her! Raven grinned slightly. Star always knew exactly what to buy for her. Feeling the warmth of the cloak already, Raven placed up the hood. She didn't want to be seen skipping school. Heck, she didn't want to be seen, period!

Raven walked out he door, her cloak billowing behind her. Opening and locking the doors of the Opera house with her private set of keys, she quickly left the building itself, locking the grand doors behind her. She walked out to the street, and hailed over a cab.

She walked over to the yellow and black car and immediately halted as she saw the person behind the wheel.

"Johnny?" she asked, recognizing the boy driving. Johnny Rancid, odor and all, opened the door and got out. His long black hair fell to his shoulders, and his dirty black coat smelt of cigarettes. He lit one up as he looked over at her.

"Sup, Raven?" he said, leaning against the window of the taxi.

"YOU'RE the taxi driver?" she asked, her eyebrow raised.

"Got a problem?" Rancid breathed, smoke coming from his mouth. He coughed a hocked a loogie onto the street. "You gettin' in or what?"

"Um...right," Raven said, opening the door and getting in the very smelly car. She had no idea Johnny had a job. Especially one that dealt with people.

"Nice cloak by the way," Rancid commented. He turned the keys,blooked down as the engine sputtered and seemingly died. "Ah, shit..." he said, putting out his cigarette. "I gotta go check this. Crappy car does this every day."

"Whatever," Raven said as Johnny got out of the car. She just stared out the side window as Johnny went to check on the engine.

"Piece of crud..." Johnny said, opening the engine up. Everything appeared fine. Puzzled, the addict headed back to the back of the car. Maybe something was clogging up the exhaust. And he was right. Except it wasn't something...it was someone.

"The hell..." Rancid said as he looked back to see a snake in the exhaust pipe. The serpent quickly slithered out and, before Johnny could do anything at all, bit him on the heel. Johnny fell over, pained and confused about what had just happened.

"Sucker," Garfield said, morphing back to his human form. He knelt down and stared Johnny in the eye. The teenager was panting and clutching his heel. His eyes were already dilating.

"Blue Coral Snake," Garfield said, pointing out his animal of choice. "Poison's already in the bloodstream. Spreads rather quickly, too. In fact..." Garfield checked the watch on his wrist. "...you should be dead in, say, twenty minutes. Might as well smoke yourself silly."

Garfield stood up and headed towards the car as Rancid fell unconscious behind him. He adjusted the mask on his face and entered the driver's seat in the car. Changing his voice, he spoke to Raven. "Where to?" he asked in an exact replica of Johnny's voice.

"Graveyard, and don't ask why," Raven commanded, not even turning to face him.

"As you wish," Garfield said, grinning. He started the car and drove off, leaving Rancid behind. He wasn't even aware another person entirely was following him. He never saw the teenage boy swinging from building to building with his grappling hook.

PTOPTOPTOPTOPTOPTOPTOPTOPTOPTOPTOPTOPTOPTOPTOPTOPTOPTOPTOPTOPTOPTO

"Graveyard," Gar said, his voice still perfectly hidden.

"Thanks," Raven said, handing him the appropriate money. Gar accepted it without even turning around. "And thanks for not smoking either."

"No prob," Gar said, still not turning around.

Raven exited the cab and head into the gated graveyard. As she entered the cemetery, the car sped off behind her. She didn't even look back. She walked right into the graveyard.

'Roth, Roth,' she scanned the gravestones, looking for her family. Her family had lived in Jump City for generations, they were all buried here. And she was looking for one in particular. She was looking for anyone named Garfield. Garfield Roth.

She knew it was a long shot, but she was willing to look. Her mother had said she would send her the Angel of Music, the guardian of their family. And if she had an ancestor named Garfield...it would prove it forever. It would prove that Garfield was her guardian angel, her mentor...her destined love.

She scanned them, finding nothing even close to Garfield. She quickly found the Roth family and began to read off their names."Malchior, no...Sebastian, no...Rachel, no..." After finding her family, she still couldn't find anyone named Garfield! "Can't I ever catch a break!" Raven breathed. Then she noticed a stone she had missed.

Raven walked over to it and read off. Her eyes grew wide with fear as she read it. She gasped. It felt like her heart had just been ripped out of her chest. The stone read:

_Arella Roth_

_Forgotten by all, but still loved_

_May she be remembered in death_

_(June 3rd, 1973 - December 24th, 2005)_

Raven felt like crying. Her mother...was dead. The only family Raven had ever known...was gone forever, never to be seen or met again. The last Raven had heard, Arella had been in the hospital. She had gotten no call, no notice of her mother's death.

Because of the house, Raven realized. She had moved to the Opera house, and thus received no word of her mother's death. But it didn't make Raven feel any better. Her mother was dead, gone forever. And she hadn't even got to say goodbye!

Raven felt herself grown sad. But she stopped herself. She could feel nothing, no tears. Raven took up a vow. Right then and there. She couldn't feel anymore.

For fifteen years, Raven had been tortured by her emotions. Her father, Robin leaving, Garfield, and now this! Raven couldn't stand it anymore. Her emotions caused nothing but pain! And thus, she felt no emotion for her mother. She cried not a single tear at her mother's grave.

"Why...?" Raven asked, feeling the sadness well up in her. "Why must this keep happening to me? Am I doomed to torture? That must be it..."

"Never believe that," came the voice behind her. Raven didn't even have to look around to sense who it was. Garfield.

"The taxi, right?" Raven asked, her voice hard and cold.

"Of course,"Garfield said, jumping down from the statue he had been standing on. "Did you really think I had left you? I am always with you, Raven. I never left."

"I realize that now," Raven said, finally turning to see him. Her eyes were filed with anger, sadness, and everything else she had been keeping bottled up. "You never did leave. You followed me everywhere, plotting, didn't you?"

"Of course," Garfield said, smiling gently. "I love you Raven, and I will always be there for you. Whether you want me there or not. I am your Angel of Music. As you are mine."

"My...Angel of Music..." Raven breathed, looking up at him, her hood still covering her face. "Tell me...who are you? What are you!"

"I am everything I said I was," Garfield said, smiling underneath his mask. He walked ever closer to her, taking in her beauty. "I am your Angel of Music. And I will always be here..."

Garfield leaned in, ready to kiss her. She just stood immobilized, not sure what to do. Fear welled up inside her, her purple eyes shaking slightly. As Garfield leaned, she could feel her eyes close. Her heart had made her decision for her. . .

But the kiss never came. Before either of them could react, a birdarang shot through the air, striking Garfield between the eyes. The shape shifter stumbled back, clasping a hand to his face. The mask he had been wearing was now cracked in the center.

"Aargh!" he cried, covering his masked face. Blood could be seen gently falling from the crack in the mask. He looked up to see Robin, costume and all, standing before him, a birdarang in his hands.

"Stay away from her!" Robin cried, pulling out a bo staff. He struck the Beat in the chest, driving him back. Garfield stumbled back, his hands grasping his stomach. "This boy is not your family's angel! He's nothing but a stalker! He means nothing to you!" With that, he struck the Beast in the chest yet again.

"Idiot!" Garfield cried, still holding his chest. "What was that for!"

"That was for Raven!" Robin cried, grabbing the Beast by his collar. Robin pulled the boy into the air and threw him against a tall gravestone nearby. He pulled back his fist, ready to strike. "But this one's on the house!"

With that, Robin punched Gar, the green teen's head smacking against he tombstone. Gar groaned as Robin pulled his fist back again, ready to punch a second. However, as Robin threw his fist forward, the Beast's body shivered and changed. Soon, a cobra was seen, snaking up Robin's arm.

As the green cobra struck, Robin threw his bo staff in its way. The cobra's jaws were trapped over the bo staff, unable to bite him. Behind them both, Raven shrunk back, afraid for both of them, not yet sure who she wanted to win.

Robin threw the cobra onto the ground, and Gar immediately changed shape again, this time into that of a velociraptor. The raptor ran at Robin, claws and jaws ready to tear him apart. Robin whacked it with his bo staff, as Gar attempted to bite him. The raptor succeeded in slashing Robin again the chest.

As Robin cried out in pain, he threw a disc at the Beast. The raptor shrieked as its body was covered in freezing ice. The blue crystals covered Gar, freezing him where he stood. Robin let out a sigh of relief.

It was short lived, however. Gar immediately transformed into a much larger creature to escape the ice dungeon. As Robin's eyes narrowed, he looked at a giant elephant in front of him. The green elephant let out a deadly roar and charged at Robin, its tusks dangerously close.

Across the graveyard, Raven watched all this with worry. She really didn't know who she wanted to win. She didn't was Garfield to die, but she definitely didn't want to lose Robin either. She had never been forced to make such a tough decision before.

Back in ehfight, Robin was throwing birdarang after birdarang at the Beast, striking him several times. Finally, Garfield changed shape until he was back in his normal human form. He threw himself at Robin, ready to defeat him in his human self. He pulled a knife out from his pocket.

"Yah!" Robin cried, throwing him back. Gar dropped the knife and changed shape again, this time into that of the Were-Beast. Unable to control himself, the Were-Beast threw itself at Robin in blind fury. It punched him and slashed at him, ripping he poor boy apart.

"Get...offa me!" Robin cried, drawing a final birdarang. He pushed the button, making along, golden blade shoot out of the birdarang. He now had a sword. Slashing in diagonally, he succeeded in catching the Were-Beast off guard.

Garfield cried out as he reverted back to his human form. His eyes were dilated, and his clothes were ripped in several places. He clutched his bleeding chest, trying to stop the blood that was spilling out of his body onto the snow. Red and white were mixing on the ground as Gar lay panting for his life.

Robin approached, throwing off his now useless cape. He drew he sword again, ready to finish the job. Garfield shut his eyes and turned away, prepared for what was to come. He was going to die, alone, without anyone to love. And he welcomed it.

As Garfield felt himself begin to cry onto his own blood on the ground, Robin lifted up the golden blade. "The legacy of the Beast ends today," Robin said. He lifted the blade up, no expression in his voice or face whatsoever.

"NO!" Raven cried, jumping in front of him. Robin's eyes widened behind his own mask and he stopped the sword from coming down. Raven was right in the middle, between him and the Beast. And he was crying ever so slightly.

"I won't let you hurt him..." she said, her amethyst eyes tearing slightly. "Not here...not like this..." She looked behind her to see Garfield looking up at her with tears in his own eyes.. He looked...scared. And sad in so many ways.

"As you wish," Robin said, sheathing the blade. He grabbed Raven by the arm and lead her away, out of the graveyard. His face was stern, and he looked worried for her.

Raven didn't know what to think. Both were alive, and both were still here. But she didn't know which one she loves. She was so confused. And the only person that understood that...was lying on the ground, bleeding behind her.

Raven looked back once, just once. Her amethyst eyes turned and sparkled as she looked back for Garfield. But she saw him not. All she saw behind her was a large red spot on the ground, where the snow was soaking up the blood. And in the center of that red spot...was a single rose.

A green rose.

**A/N: **I think I'm getting good this. Well, next chapter will come...whenever. And it will be the big play, Don Juan Triumphant. So be prepared for big twists, lots of suspense. And a chandelier. A HUGE chandelier!

Next time...the Beast...unmasked!

Review or else I'll wait to update. Although it may be a while either way...just review. I know you want to. . .

I

I

I

V


	10. The Beginning of the End

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing related to the Teen Titans, or the Phantom of the Opera. Abso-tute-ly nothing!

**A/N: **Welcome back folks! I can't possibly apologize enough for my absence! I know this chapter is far too late, but life's been...hectic over here. So many things going on at once...I just had no inspiration! But I'm back, and so is "The Beast of the Opera!"

I'm not gonna bore you with my excuses, just know that I've been going thru a lot lately. Keep reading, and I'll keep updating. Even if my updates are far too late. Also, I just had an idea. Since this story is ending in, like, two chapters, do you guys want an epilogue? I could fit one in easily if you so wish.

Also, since so many reviewers requested it in my other stories, you guys can now e-mail and/or IM me if you want. It can be about anything, actually. Fanfiction, life, whatever. I currently only have Yahoo Messenger, but you can IM me thru it at 'dracoblade4.' Creative name, huh? You can also find my e-mail address on my profile page.

Can't wait to hear from you guys. Now, read on and enjoy!

**Chapter Ten**

"We have all been blind," Robin said to his superiors as the three walked down the hallway of the opera house. Slade and Blood followed right behind him. "The answer has been right in front of us this whole time."

"Go on," Blood said, interested. Slade just narrowed his eye and followed them.

"We will perform the opera," Robin told them. "This, this...Don Juan Triumphant. We will perform the Beast's play. Remember: as long as Raven performs, he will show up. And that is when we pull the trap."

"We will have the doors barred, and the police posted everywhere!" Blood exclaimed. "There is no way he will escape this time."

"Very good, Robin," Slade said, looking at his nephew. "It seems I have taught you well."

"Perhaps," Robin said, slightly ticked at his uncle. His thoughts quickly returned to the Beast. "This time, the plan can't fail. We will catch the Beast, and we will stop him forever."

"Tonight, the curtain falls," Slade said threateningly. "And our little game of hide and seek comes to a close."

With this, Robin left the two evil partners to plot. He walked to the stage, where Mad Mod was preparing everybody for the big play.

"Are you quite ready, Jinx?" the British maestro asked.

"But, of course!" Jinx cried out. "Despite the fact I must perform under _Raven_, I will do my best. I will show this _Beast_ just how much more talented I am."

"Yes, you do that," Mad Mod muttered. "Then maybe he can take you away..." He coughed a bit and raised his voice again. "Now then, is everyone else ready? What about you Malchior?"

"Why am I even doing this?" Malchior asked the maestro. He fixed his mask and costume. "I thought Victor was supposed to be Don Juan, not me. This is unjustified."

"Oh, shut your trap!" Mad Mod yelled. "You know we replaced him with you because Victor won't fit in the costume. But you fit _perfectly_. And besides, I thought you volunteered to take Victor's place?"

"Of course," Malchior said. "It is but the only way I can have my fair Raven." He grinned stalker-like. "But I didn't know I was going to be bait."

"You're going to do it, and you're going to like it," Robin said, approaching the young man. Malchior's eyes narrowed at the boy.

"And what are you going to do if I don't?"

"Whatever I have to," Robin growled, making Malchior back up a few inches. The other teenagers laughed and smirked. Malchior simply rose his head into the air and walked away, trying to preserve some dignity. It failed when he tripped over a curtain, getting trapped in it.

As the others laughed, Robin approached Star. Tapping the red haired girl on the shoulder, he turned to her. "Have you seen Raven?" he asked, concerned.

"She is in the basement," Star told him. Her eyes narrowed slightly. "She was sad. Go to her."

Robin merely nodded and walked away. He found the stairs to the basement and walked down them to find Raven. The dark girl was kneeling on the floor, in front of a huge stained glass window. Her hands were grasped together, and her head was looking down. The room was dark, and there were no lights, save a few candles around Raven.

"You can come in," Raven said without looking up. "I stopped praying a few minutes ago."

"Praying for what?" Robin asked.

"Everyone," Raven said. "For the cast, for you, for me...for Garfield. Everyone."

"You don't have to pray for him," Robin said. "In fact, I wish you wouldn't."

"Of course you would," Raven replied, turning to face her friend. "You aren't going to be the one that kills him."

"Neither are you."

"Of course I am," Raven said, smirking slightly. "I am the ultimate bait. The only reason we are doing this play is so I can draw Garfield out. And then the police will catch and arrest him. And then he'll be in prison for the rest of his life." She looked up at him and glared. "I know more than you think I do."

"This isn't your fault," Robin told her. "He has to pay for his crimes. He's murdered two people to date, and probably many more we don't even know." He narrowed his eyes. "For all we know, he might've killed your mother."

"Don't even say that," Raven said, turning on him. "You know that isn't true!" She stopped as a tear slipped down her cheek. "Please...don't make me do this..."

"I have to," Robin said, placing an arm around her. "This is the only way...you know that."

"I know..." Raven said. "If he lives...neither of us ever will. He will always be whispering songs in my ear...he will never let us be." She looked down. "He must pay for his crimes. He kills without a thought...he stalks and haunts...and he is a monster."

Finally, she looked back up at Robin. Her amethyst eyes stared into his. "And yet..." she whispered. "I still miss him..."

The two embraced, and Raven held herself close to Robin. If she let go...she didn't know whether she would ever return to him.

PTOPTOPTOPTOPTOPTOPTOPTOPTOPTOPTOPTOPTOPTOPTOPTOPTOPTOPTOPTOPTOPTO

As night fell, hundreds of people filed into the opera house. Despite all the weirdness that had gone down in the past few months, the opera house was still the most popular place in town. In fact, it looked like recent events had only increased the house's popularity.

Hundreds of people filled the seats of the opera house, all talking excitedly about the new opera. No one had ever heard of this "Don Juan Triumphant" before, and thus it was new to them. And that made it interesting.

Robin looked down from Balcony to scan the house. He grinned as he saw the police guards file into the corners of he room. They were dressed in black and white armor, with masks. Large, grey guns were held in their arms. They were well hidden, and staring at the stage. The moment Slade, Blood, or Robin gave the signal, the guards were to shoot down the Beast.

Down on stage, the show was just about to start.

"I feel ridiculous," Raven mumbled to Star, who giggled. Slade had made the entire cast dress exactly the way the Beast had asked. And that meant Raven was wearing a skin-tight black leotard. The leotard covered her torso and arms, but left her legs completely bare. She tried to hide this by wrapping her blue cloak around herself.

"Why? You look very...good?" Star tried, suppressing laughter. ""And for some reason...it seems to fit you. Especially with the belt and cloak."

"You're crazy," Raven said. "Never in a million years, in any timeline, would I ever wear something like this."

"Quiet! The show is starting!" one of the teenagers yelled from the back. Raven turned to see Malchior approaching her. She rolled her eyes as he stalker approached.

"Finally, our big moment together," he whispered to her.

"Get away from me Malchior," Raven growled. "I told you, we're through! We've been through for a year now. Get over it!"

"I'll win you back some day!" Malchior said menacingly. With that, he strode onto the stage, his head raised high. His cue was on, and the play had begun. He strode onto the stage, singing to his counterpart on the other side of the stage.

As the two figures 'argued' with each other in the play, the audience finally got a good look at the play itself. The stage was decorated in nothing but red and black. Fires lit up the walls and floor of the stage, providing the only light in the entire house. In the center of the stage was a pit of fake fire, where the figures performed and danced around.

On either side of the fake fire circle were two flights of stairs. The stairs led up to a large wooden bridge that extended over the fake fire pit. The figures conversed around these pillar-like stairs, but never got on them. Above all this was the great chandelier.

Now, I don't know if I've told you fo this chandelier or not, but here ya go. The large chandelier was a fantastic gold and silver. The light fixture was a huge fifty feet in all directions. It took up a third of the ceiling, in the center of it. Electric lights lit up the chandelier, but were dimmed for this performance.

Finally, Malchior and his counterpart actor left the stage, laughing as their parts told them to. Malchior exited stage left, opposite of where he had come. There was no one on this side, as stage left was reserved for exiting. Malchior grumbled as he let the stage. Hearing a sound above him, he looked up.

Malchior only had enough time to cry out as a shape overtook him. The figure was dressed in the same costume Malchior was wearing. His body was covered in a red and black jumpsuit. His hands and feet wore gray gloves and boots. A red and black cape flowed around his body. His face was covered by a great black and white mask.

"You're...you're..." Malchior stuttered. Garfield grinned.

"The Beast of the Opera," he said, grinning evilly. His arm quickly transformed into a snake's body and it wrapped around Malchior's neck. As the serpent constricted him, MAlchior looked into its beady eyes as it hissed.

"And I'm you're worst nightmare," the Beast growled, killing the young man instantly. His eyes glowed with fury as Malchior collapsed onto the floor, his neck bleeding.

"Now then," Garfield said, grinning. "Let the show..._truly_...begin!"

**A/N: **Sorry it's short! I promise the next two will be longer! That's right, only two more chapters till the end, people! And let me know if you want an epilogue.

And remember, if you want to contact me, you can IM me with Yahoo Messenger at 'dracoblade4,' or just e-mail me at meig Just take out the spaces.

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!


	11. Past the Point of No Return

**Disclaimer: **Don't own em. Never did.

**A/N: **Wow. Man oh man, I owe you guys. When was the last time I updated, October? Sheesh. I'm sorry, guys, my life's just been hectic lately. Good news is, I finally finished my novel! W00T! Now I just have to get it published...heh.

So, yes, I am terribly sorry about the incredibly late update. I hope you guys understand. And if you don't...oh well, nothing I can really do there. But it's still about freakin time I updated this thing. So, now, here we are at the second to last chapter, the play itself, DON JUAN TRIUMPHANT!

Well, enjoy!

**Chapter Eleven: Past the Point of No Return**

Raven peaked out behind the curtain to see what was happening in the play. Malchior had just gone off-stage. That was good. That meant she would be going on very soon. She readied herself, making sure her hair and costume were perfect. She hummed a few notes to get her voice into position. Perfect.

Finally, came the cue. Mad Mod motioned from his place in the orchestra pit. The last of the actors had left the stage and the next dance number was beginning. As the new dancers took to the background of the extravagant stage, Raven practically floated onto the stage.

The music immediately began to change. Its tone became darker and slower, filled with mystery in every note and tune. The dancers behind her began their strange dances together, as according to Garfield's script. Their costumes were bizarre mixtures of red and black cloth. Each one wore strange costumes and large masks, hiding their true features.

Their dances were strange and yet flowed with a melody unheard of in the opera before. The audience was obviously enjoying this. It was very new to them, if somewhat odd. But it was odd in a good way. They did not know what the back dancers would do next, or what the upcoming plot held.

And now, moments before she was to sing, Raven thought to what it was she was going to do. She had to draw out the Beast. That was the entire reason she was here. That was the entire reason ANY of the people were here, she remembered. This was no opera; it was merely an elaborate ruse to draw Garfield out of hiding.

They knew as well as she did that if she were to perform...he would appear. There was no question. The phantom that was Garfield would come from the depths of hell to see her, to hear her, to sense her in any way he could. The mysterious boy had taken stalking to a whole new level.

But she had no choice. What Robin had said was true: Garfield had to be stopped. He was menace to himself and everyone around him. Especially to Raven and Robin. As long as he was at large, the two would never have pace. The changeling would always be right behind them, breathing down their necks.

That went for the whole opera. If this was not stopped, Garfield would go on and on, never stopping. The Opera House would fail and crumble in his grip. It would become a house of disasters and nightmares. It would become a house of broken promises

And so, Raven made her decision. Garfield had to be stopped. This had to be done. No matter how much she did not want to. So Raven opened her mouth, prepared her limbs...and she sang. She performed and she sang and the audience could not have been more impressed.

The liquid of her movements, the flow of her voice...all perfect. The opera goers were all leaning forward in their seats, desperate to get a good look and a good listen of ths amazing girl. Raven's blue cloak swirled around her, its hood up and hiding her face, as was the part. She was to have her hood up and hiding her face until the climactic ending of the scene.

And so, it continued with Raven singing and performing her small solo part with the entire audience mesmerized with her. Raven would have been happy with this if she had not known what she was truly there for. Unfortunately, she DID know what she was there for, and she was NOT happy. She would never be happy with this.

And then, finally, her solo was to end. She sang the last note, making it last as long as her breath would allow. As she sang it, she turned her body and head to face the opposite side of the stage, where Malchior was to emerge. The dancers behind her slowed their step, awaiting for the entrance of the main character. The fake fire in the middle of the stage lapped away, almost giving off light and heat. The great bridge structure above it was unaffected however, standing as strong as it had always been.

And then the curtains drew. From the great blood red curtains stepped a figure completely dressed in Malchior's costume. The suit was a great and bold black, with purple going straight up the middle. The cape was red and black as well, matching the stage actors. The mask covering his face was red on one side, with black on the other. A red and black hat covered his hair and most of his ears. It was Malchior's costume.

But it wasn't Malchior IN the costume. Raven gasped and her eyes widened beneath her hood as she recognized the TRUE figure behind the mask. It was definitely not Malchior. The grace in the step, the glow in the tyes, she recognized it all. His hands swept back the cape with a grace Malchior never had. His face gave the familiar smirk that Maclhior's could never compare to. And the genius glowed in his eyes. As did the madness.

It was not Malchior. It was Garfield. It was the Beast of the Opera..

Only the smallest hint of his green skin could be seen in his face, and it was small enough to be considered a mask by the audience. He truly was a genius. Only Garfield could be clever enough to leave some of his skin visible, but make it fit in with the costume.

"_PAST THE POINT OF NO RETURN!_" he sang beautifully, his voice echoing through the Opera House. His voice was so great, so grand...it was so obviously him behind the mask. Not that anyone but Raven would know that.

"_THE FINAL THRESHOLD!_" Garfield continued, making his way slowly towards Raven as the audience watched on with awe. He extended his gloved hand towards her, most of his arm still covered by his red-and-black cape. His eyes peered into hers, steady and full of confidence. His emotion behind the mask was one of grim satisfaction. A somewhat cruel smile was etched into his face, with his lips curled upwards and his fang sticking out. It shone brightly in the fake fire.

Raven knew she should stop the opera immediately. Every nerve in her body was screaming at her to run and cry. Every nerve in her body was telling her to reveal Garfield right now and end this thing once and for all.

Every nerve but one. Her heart. Her heart had suddenly taken control of her thoughts and her mind. Slowly, and without realizing it, Raven felt herself make towards the mysterious figure. She lifted her hand up, the arm covered by her black leotard. She felt her cool, pale hand rest on the warm, gloved one. And they were together.

Raven opened her mouth and echoed Garfield's words. "_PAST THE POINT OF NO RETURN! THE FINAL THRESHOLD!_" She didn't even realize she was doing it until it was too late. Their hands were connected together and they were singing the part, as they were supposed to do.

Garfield lead Raven to the fake fire in the center of the stage, as his part commanded. After all, he wrote the damn thing. Holding their arms up above the paper flames, they slowly made their way around the circle. Their hands were connected right above the fire, and the two figures circled it, staring into each others eyes and singing.

In the audience, Robin squinted his eyes. This was not Malchior. He knew the stuck-up jerk, and this was not his style. Something was going on here. He just didn't know what yet. He felt a pang of jealousy in his heart as he saw Raven dance and sing with the mysterious actor. It almost seemed...like Raven wasn't really acting. As if she thought this was real.

"_TO SHARE ONE LOVE, ONE LIFETIME!_" sang the two figures, back on stage. Garfield grinned as he saw Raven's eyes widened. She finally recognized the words she was actually singing. 'To share one love, one lifetime...' It was what she and Robin had proclaimed on the roof of the Opera House.

That meant two things. One, Garfield had very obviously been there and he wasn't' happy. Him knowing they were together was bad enough...but to think he was actually there when it happened. That was terrible.

But that wasn't even the worst of it. Garfield wouldn't be bring up those exact words unless he had and alternate motive. And Raven knew what that motive was. He wanted revenge on Robin...and he wanted Raven for himself. This opera was not a trap for him! It was a trap for everyone else involved. Garfield had been planning this the whole time.

His entire reason for creating this play was so he could win Raven back. She realized this and her eyes widened underneath her hood. Garfield, across the fire and still holding her hand, smirked. He knew she had just realized it. Raven's brain told her to stop and run right then and there.

But that wasn't what she did. After all, her brain was not in control anymore. Her heart was. And right now, her heart was telling her to play this out. Her heart had made the decision for her. She would do what Garfield wanted. At least...for now.

Raven was brought bak to reality as she felt Garfield let go of her hand. She remembered her part and did the same. As their hands disconnected, the two actors began to walk backwards, towards the two winding staircases that lead to the great bridge. Still singing, they grasped the staircases and made their ways up them. The music quickened its pace, racing as the figures themselves raced up the stairs.

A dramatic beat took the music away as Garfield and Raven stared at each other across the great wooden bridge. Without another word, Garfield began to make his way across to the center of the bridge. Raven followed suit.

"_PAST...THE POINT OF NO RETURN! THE FINAL THRESHOLD!_"

As they reached each other, Garfield spun and took Raven. He pressed her back up against his chest, holding her close. Raven gasped at the touch and motion, but relaxed. She let Garfield do what he wanted to do...they were on stage. He could not do anything to her here, like this.

And then the music slowed. The dancers back on the stage slowed their dance and mimicked Garfield's motions. Each actress was now pressed up against the actor, who was holding them close. Their hands said the words for them.

Back on the bridge, Garfield ran his fingers down Raven's body, as his part called for him to do. Of course, he wrote it, so he had been planning this the entire time. Raven shivered at his touch. The audience was not entirely sure what to think of this. It was deathly dramatic, but also somewhat suggestive. Still, they peered over their seats, waiting for whatever was to happen next.

"_To share one love; one lifetime,_" Garfield sang softly, holding Raven close to him. "I love you, Raven," he whispered, so even the audience could not hear him. As the music slowly began to pick up beat again, Garfield felt Raven turn to face him, as her part called to do.

Then next thing they were to do was kiss. It was the part Raven had been dreading when Malchior was here. She was still dreading it. This was no play anymore...this had transformed into real life. If Raven kissed Garfield here and now...she would be his forever. She realized this.

Garfield, as his part commanded, quickly drew back her hood. This was the first time her face was revealed during the opera. Her purple hair spilled out, revealing her pale but beautiful face. He grinned, his eyes glowing with anticipation.

Slowly, Raven lifted her pale hand and slid it up to Garfield's face. As slowly and dramatically as she could, she brushed her hand across his cheek to the back of his face. She smiled softly as Garfield actually blushed behind his mask. Their faces drew closer together.

Closer...

Closer still. . .

And then Raven suddenly lurched her hand forward. As she brought it back to her, she grabbed the edge of Garfield's mask and pulled with all her might. And she succeeded. At once, both mask and hat was swept away, revealing Garfield's green face to the crowd.

The crowd gasped as a whole. Several people cried out; others screamed. Garfield's eyes widened as he realized what was happening. His pointed ears were revealed, his fan was sticking out, and his olive green hair was messed up. But mst of all, his lime green face was revealed to the entire Opera House.

Above the audience, Robin signaled to the soldiers and police hiding in the Opera House. They quickly began to appear, shoving though the crowd, towards the stage. "That's him! That's the Beast! Take him down!

Quickly and cleverly, Garfield swung his head. He saw the audience cry out and many were trying to run away. He swung his head again and, for the first time, scanned the balconies and back ways. There he saw the soldiers and policemen heading towards him and loading his guns. Above them all, Robin was seen in full uniform. He stood up on a rafter and brought out his bo staff.

His eyes wide and his teeth grinding together, Garfield tried to find a way out. He looked to the ceiling and there he found it. The chandelier... An idea began to form in his head.

Before he performed it though, he swung his head back to Raven, the girl he was still holding in his arms. Her eyes were filled with tears and her lip was quivering. She still clutched his mask in her one hand.

"I'm sorry..." she muttered, crying softly. "I'm so, so sorry..."

Garfield, turning away, transformed his arm into that of the body of a deadly cobra. He lifted it high above him and triangulated his position to that of the chandeliers.

"Not yet you're aren't," he growled, turning to yet. "Not yet!"

And then, as soldiers ran towards him and Robin dived from the ceiling, Garfield struck. His cobra-arm shot out from its current position and snapped two nearby ropes in unison. At once, the stage they were standing on crumbled beneath them. Garfield clutched Raven close to them as they fell trhough the bridge and into the fake fire, which also crumbled away beneath them.

In seconds, they were gone. Disappeared.

Robin was about to follow them until he saw he had bigger things to think about. Like the three ton chandelier that was no falling from the ceiling, towards the audience! Actors and spectators alike were running for their lives as the great ornament came down to kill them all.

And then it did. The great chandelier crashed into the floor and audience. Several people were killed right then and there, but more were soon to follow. The ground crumbled as the chandelier hit. The electric lights and candles of the chandelier burst as it struck. Flames swept through the Opera House and several more explosions were heard. All of the spectators ran out of the Opera House, fleeing for their lives. Flames and fire shot out of the windows and exits of the building. The building was coming down!

Robin looked around at all of the carnage. Dozens of people were dead, spectators and actors alike. Pieces of the stage and balconies were falling everywhere, crushing people. Robin's eyes widened. As he saw Balcony One, Garfield's favorite, rip from its place...with Slade still sitting in it.

"UNCLE SLADE!" Robin cried, running towards him. But it was too late. The balcony fell into the fire and another explosion erupted. There wasn't even a scream. Slade was gone. Dead. Along with dozens of other innocent people.

"This is all my fault," Robin realized. "I did this...with my plan. I killed them all."

And the young man could only stare on with wonder as the opera house caught flame around him. The stage fell apart, destroying the passage Garfield had left. Robin realized he would have to find Star. Doubtless, she would be leading the other actors into the catacombs to find the Beast.

Robin stood up with new resolve. It was not too late. He was still alive, and he still had a fighting chance. And that meant he would give it all he had.

"This ends tonight, Beast. One way or another."

**A/N: **Well, watta think? Hehe. I hope you like it...I sure do. Please Review!

Next time: the final chapter! Will Robin find Raven in time? Will the other actors kill Garfield? Will Raven fall for Robin or Garfield? Will this cycle of madness ever end? Find out next time in Chapter Twelve: Finale!

Peace Out!


	12. The Curtain Drops

**Disclaimer:** I own neither the Teen Titans, nor the Phantom of the Opera

**A/N: **Well, folks, it's finally here. I apologize for the incredibly long wait, but that wait is finally over! Today the "Beast of the Opera" comes to its amazing conclusion! Finally you will all see the ending! You will see what parts I have changed as well.

Also, it has come to my attention that I have attracted a large number of Rob/Rae fans. While I have no problem with this...I recommend that if you are one of them...you won't like this chapter much at all. I told you I was changing the ending, and I am. Thus...read with caution. Heh.

And now, it is time to end this! Read, enjoy, and review! In that order!

**The Beast of the Opera**

**Chapter 12**

**THE CURTAIN DROPS**

"_Down to the depths of my black despair! To the home that I never knew!_" cried the Beast.

Only moments ago, he had cut the wire and destroyed the set of the Opera House. The chandelier had fallen, killing many, and now the Opera House itself was in flames. But that didn't matter to the Beast, nor his captor. Raven was being dragged along beside him.

"You have doomed both of us to a fate worse than death!" he cried, turning to her. His emerald eyes, which had once held such kindness and love, now held nothing but anger and rage. Raven cowered, looking at him. His mask was gone and his bright green face was now visible to all.

With a cry, he knocked aside a secret wall and the two fell deeper into the catacombs underneath the Opera House. With a final thrust of his arm, the stone room they were in spun around and stopped moments later, to an open cavern.

"Come with me!" cried the Beast, dragging Raven behind him. They were now in the very room that served as Gar's home; filled with its giant organ, candles everywhere. The art gallery Gar had made in Raven's image was now burning, set fire by his own hand.

He threw her onto the bed with a forceful thrust.

"I loved you, Raven! And you betrayed me!" he cried. "I gave you everything! EVERYTHING! I taught you to sing! I made you popular! I saved you from yourself!"

Raven didn't answer. She was far too afraid at this moment of everything that was going on. Her friends were up in the Opera House, being burned alive because of the monster in front of her. Even Robin. It was ironic that she would lose the boy she loved because of the _other_ boy she used to love.

"And this is how you repay me!" he cried, turning to face her. He looked terrible. His green face was twisted in rage. Scars ran along the entire face, as if a terrible accident had befallen him. His costumer was ripped in several place and his cape had three great holes in it. And yet, he still looked far too threatening.

Finally, Raven drew up the courage to speak. She thought of her friends, dying because of her. She thought of her mother, whom had died so soon. She thought of Robin, her love, fighting to protect her. No more.

"You are disgusting!" Raven cried, jumping to her feet. Her blue cloak swept around her, as if propelled by dark energy. The Beast actually took a step back here. "YOU murdered; not me! I have done nothing wrong! It's been you this whole time; you!"

Raven's courage grew with every new word she spoke. The Beast was bowing his head, but he still looked less than sorry. Anger was dominating his thoughts; nothing else. Raven saw this and thus kept talking.

"You, who have taken every crime known!" she cried. "You steal, you lie, you murder in the dark of night! You have succeeded in your lust of violence! Am I know to fulfill your lust for flesh?"

Her anger was getting the better of her. She motioned to the bed. "This is what you have prepared for, isn't it? This is all you really want! Just to take me and be done with!" She cried out. "I ahte you! I hate you sneaking around my home! I hate you whispering lies into my ear and stealing my life away! I'm nothing but a puppet to you; a way that you will finally enjoy what has so long not been yours!"

At this, the Best threw his head back up. "That's a lie! I may be a thief, I may be a murderer, but I am no liar, Raven! I do love you! I loved you with my whole heart and I still do! But you must learn the price of loving me; the price of betraying me! And you will learn soon enough!"

However, before either of them could make another move, a gate was heard crashing. Garfield turned swiftly, jumping from the bed stage he and Raven stood on. He jumped into the gentle, slimy water of the catacomb and spied ahead at the entrance to his chamber. And he grinned.

It was Robin, in full uniform. "Let her go, you monster!" he cried, pulling out weapon after weapon. The gate, however, though hundreds of years old, was still holding steady. Thick steel bars stopped Robin from entering.

"Well well, if it isn't your little boyfriend," the Beast said evilly. A sinister grin overtook his dark, green face.

"Have you no compassion?" Robin cried, stretching one arm through the criss-crossed bars of the gate. Raven wanted to run to him, but found she could not. Her legs were firm and stead; they would not move.

"This is a very pleasant surprise, my friend!" The Beast cried, walking further into the water. "I am glad we get to meet once again, Robin. I rather hoped you would come!"

"Robin, don't!" Raven cried, taking only one step towards them. But Robin didn't listen.

"I love her! Can't you see that?" Robin cried, hitting against the bars with everything in him. "I love her and I won't let you take her away from me!"

The Beast grinned. "Very well then," he said loudly. Reaching down into the water, he pulled up a tremendous lever. A loud creaking sound was heard and then the gate began to lift up. Without another word, Robin rushed underneath.

"If she is yours...then claim her. Run to her," the Beast said, sinister trickery in his voice. He watched as Robin hesitantly took several steps forward. Raven was still too much in shock to do anything. Still, she was afraid of what was going to happen.

And then Robin took one more step forward. And that's when the Beast struck. In a move faster than lightning, his arm transformed into the body of a snake and wrapped around the Boy Wonder's neck. Extending the arm ever further, the Beast succeeded in striking Robin against the wall and holding him there. The fangs did not sink themselves into Robin's neck, but rather held him against the wall.

"GAH!" Robin cried as his body slammed against the wall. The snake-arm wriggled and them when tight, holding him there, five feet above the ground.

"Pathetic!" cried Gar. "Did you really think I was going to give her up? After everything I have done for her...did you really think I wold give her up so easily? Ha! You are even dumber than I thought!"

"Let me go!" Robin choked out.

"On one condition, friend," the Beast said, taking one more step towards him. "You give Raven...to me. And then I'll let you go. Free as a bird."

"I'll...never give Raven to you!" Robin cried.

"Then you will die," the Beast said calmly. He took another step forward, tightening the snakes hold on the boy. Robin gasped as the air was forced from his lungs.

"The actors . . . are on their way here," Robin gasped. "They'll kill you!"

"I will let them try," the Beast spat. He took another step. The snake tightened its grip. Quickly, the Beast turned to Raven. "Make your choice, Raven! Who will die tonight on your account? Me...or the boy you love?"

And with that, he choked Robin again. The fangs glistened as they made ever closer for the boy's throat.

"Don't do it, Raven!" cried Robin. "Save yourself! Escape! I don't matter anymore!"

"Make your choice!" the Beast cried, choking Robin again. "Make your choice now!"

And then Raven came to her senses. Memories and thoughts drifted into her mind slowly, making her remember it all. She remembered the day she came to the Opera House and the Beast was there to help her. She remembered him singing her to sleep, wiping her tears as she slept. She remembered him kissing her that one night, so long ago, in their passion.

And she remembered Robin. Her long-lost friend. She remembered his applauding for her. She remembered him visiting her every day. She remembered him confessing his love for her. And she remembered all the time they spent together, happy.

But then wild flashes of everything else crossed her mind. She remembered Slade and Brother Blood. She remembered the Beast, fiercely murdering Red X and Johnny Rancid. She remembered Robin attacking the Beast; the fight in the graveyard. And she remembered the fires of the chandelier, destroying the Opera House above them both.

She imagined what it must have been like for Garfield all this time. All those years spent running away, alone in the world. And then, finally, he finds someone he loves, someone he can actually help. And then it fell apart before his very eyes.

Silently, Raven took a step forward, towards the best. Silence pursued her. Both Robin and the Beast...no, Garfield...watched her every step. She walked down from the rocky stage and into the slimy water of the cavern.

"_Poor, pathetic creature_," she sang to Garfield, just loudly enough for the both of them to hear. "_You hide in a cavern...you hide your own face. You fear everything, yet you try anything. Accepted no where...you poor creature. What kind of life have you known_?"

And, slowly, she made her way to Garfield. The green teen was staring at her with wander, sorrow filling his eyes. With each new word she sang, the anger inside him drew away until it was almost non-existent.

"Please..." he said sadly, his eyes full of longing. "Make your choice."

Raven approached him, tears running down her face. "I already have." And she kissed him.

To Garfield, it was the most wonderful thing he had ever experienced. He had kissed Raven once, just once, before. But...it was nothing like this. So full of love, so full of passion. His heart burst with joy as he felt his love's lisp pressed against him.

And it was his love for her that finally destroyed the madness in his mind. For the first time in months, he let his heart lead the way again. He ignored his hate, his rage, his anger. All the could remember was his love for Raven.

And that was when he realized what he had done.

Suddenly, Garfield's eyes sprang open. He pulled away from Raven with a start and looked around. "No..." he muttered. The water was red with blood; Robin's blood. The Boy Wonder was still gasping for breath. With a cry, Garfield withdrew his hand, releasing the boy.

In the distance, torches could just barely be seen. Loud, angry voices could be heard, coming for him. The actors! The cast! The police! All were coming down to kill him, capture him! The entire city wanted revenge on the Beast of the Opera.

"What have I don?" he whispered.

"Garfield..." Raven muttered. Gar looked up.

"No...no, I will set things right. I must," he said, springing to his feet. He looked over at Robin, and then to Raven. "Go! Go with him! Leave me!"

"I can't leave you," Raven told him. "I love you."

"No! Don't say that!" cried Garfield. "You love Robin, not me! Search you heart, you know it is true. The cast, the police...they are coming. We are not safe here...they are aching for blood. My blood! You must go!"

Without another word, Raven ran over to Robin and helped him stand. The boy was gasping for breath, but otherwise fine. He got up and looked over at the Beast. The green teen was shaking violently, tears springing from his eyes.

"Are you okay?" Robin asked Raven. She nodded. "But...we have to go. There is nothing we can do now."

"Go now!" cried Gar from behind them. "Don't let them find you! Leave me!"

"I can't leave you!" Raven cried back. "What if they find you? They'll kill you!"

And then, finally, Garfield smiled. "Raven, my love...if there is one thing I know how to do...it is not being found easily."

Raven smiled at him weakly.

"But you two must go!" he cried. Running at them, he grabbed both and dragged them to a secret exit; a small portion of wall that opened up once touched in a certain brick. "Take this way out half a mile, and the climb the stairs at the end. You will arrive at a church; you will be safe from there on."

Without another word, Raven and Robin walked into the secret passage. Before either could leave, however, the Beast stopped them once more. They both turned to look back at him. He looked at Raven first.

"Raven..." he said. "I will always...always...love you."

"Thank you," Raven said, tear streaming down her face. Gar smiled and turned to Robin next.

"Robin...I am sorry for everything. Please, just...take care of her for me."

And, finally, Robin smiled. "Of course...Garfield." And he extended his hand. Gar smiled and shook it.

"I have a feeling," Gar said, looking down, "that we will meet again, someday." The sound of an explosion was heard behind him. He looked back at them. "But now is not the time...go! Go now!"

"Come with us, Garfield!" Raven urged him.

"I can't," Garfield told her. "Our story together is over, my Raven. I have crimes that must be paid for. But you don't; I want you to leave a happy life. And the only way that is possible...is if I am not a part of it."

He sighed. "NOW GO!"

And the two ran off together, leaving him behind.

They ran faster and faster, never looking back. Each footstep made a loud splash as they crossed the secret passage to the hidden stairs. However, they didn't make it far. Before a hundred yards were crossed, Raven stopped. Robin halted as well and looked back at her.

"Raven? What are you doing?" he asked. She turned back to look at the way they had come.

"Robin...I can't leave him," she said, turning to him. The Boy Wonder walked up and held her hand.

"There is nothing you can do for him now, Rae...it's over."

At this, Raven looked up. "No...no it's not!" Silently, she withdrew her hand from his. "I'm sorry, Robin, but the fact is...I _do_ love him. I'm sorry to you, I truly am, but...he is my true love. I am sure of it." Tears spread down her face. "I am so sorry..."

And then, Robin did the unimaginable. He placed a hand on her shoulder and said: "then go to him."

Raven turned with a start. "What?"

"If you truly love him," Robin started, "then go to him. I will understand."

Raven, overcome with relief, threw herself at him in a huge hug. "Thank you so much, Robin...you will always have a special place in my heart."

"As will you with me," Robin told her. He withdrew. "Now go, quickly! You can still catch up with him!"

"Thank you!" Raven cried, turning to run. "I will never forget you!"

"Neither will I," Robin said quietly as he watched his love disappear back the way she had come. "Neither will I..."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I never thought it would come to this," Garfield said sadly. With a thrust of his arm, he smashed yet another one of his precious mirrors. The glass shattered and spread onto the floor. "My dream is over...my life has ended..."

The sad teen threw himself at another mirror, transforming into a gorilla. With two powerful fists, he destroyed the glass of the last mirror...and broke through to the other side. The mirror was indeed the door to another secret passage...one he intended to escape through.

Without another word, he took the first step into the dark corridor beyond...and stopped as he heard a voice behind him.

"I'm not letting you go anywhere without me."

Turning, the green teen looked behind him. There, standing not five feet away from him, was his true love. Her purple hair waved back in forth from the wind of the tunnel and her beautiful amethyst eyes glowed.

"Raven...but I thought..." he muttered.

"You thought wrong," Raven replied, walking towards him. Without another word, she kissed him once again. And, once again, they both entered their own personal world of love and passion for one another. They broke off only minutes later, in need of air.

"I am ready to start a new life...a better one," Raven said, embracing him. "And I want to start it with the man I love. With you."

"I will always love you, Raven," Garfield told her, holding him close to her.

And then Raven sang. "_To share one love...one lifetime..._"

And Gar repeated. Smiling, he looked down at her. "Are you ready, Raven? Are you ready to share on love?"

And Raven smiled back. "I am ready to share one lifetime."

And they took each other's hands and entered the secret door together. A curtain feel over the doorway, sealing their exit behind them. Neither of them was seen again.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The crowd of police and actors reached the cavern far too late. They found a broken cavern, filled with empty candles and a large, destroyed organ. Shattered mirrors lined the wall.

Star walked into the cavern as the rest of the actors looked around. She saw, more than anyone else, a table on the far edge, in front of the door. She felt drawn to the table, for some reason. Slowly, she walked over to it.

And there she saw a white mask, the exact one that the Beast had worn. She was about to tell someone, when she saw something else. There...on the side of the mask...an inscription. In Raven's handwriting. Raven's handwriting, on the mask of the Beast. Slowly, Star read the message. And she smiled. She looked up at the curtains.

"Did you find anything?" cried Speedy from behind her. Star turned and shook her head.

"Whatever was here...is gone now. We won't find anything here."

Speedy nodded and walked away. Star smiled, looking back down at the mask in her hands.

"Congratulations, Raven, my friend. You have finally found true love." She looked up at the other actors, all walking around and searching for clues. None of them would find anything; Gar had made that certain.

With gleaming green eyes, Star smiled yet again. "And thus ends the tale...of the Beast of the Opera."

_**FIN**_

**A/N: **And...cut! Print! That's a wrap people! Thanks to all of you who have read and reviewed my story! You have quickly made it one of my best fan-favorites! Thanks to all of you so so much! I truly hope you all enjoyed the story! I also hoped you liked my NEW ending! Raven ending up with Beast Boy...the Phantom ending up with Christine! I hope you all liked the new ending!

I promise you all a epilogue in the future. My dedication for this story goes to all of my faithful fans who read and reviewed! Thank you all!

And now...finally...after all this...I give you a final, well thought-out. . .

_**PEACE OUT!**_


	13. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: **I don't own either the Teen Titans or the Phantom of the Opera. But I do own this disclaimer!

**A/N: **Well, I promised you all an epilogue to "The Beast of the Opera!" And here it is! It's short, yes, but most epilogues are. I hope you enjoy it!

And now take a step forward in time with me . . . forward to sixty years after "The Beast of the Opera" ended . . .

**EPILOGUE: GOOD-BYE FOREVER**

The cemetery of Jump City was cold and covered with snow. Just as it was every year in the winter. Just as it wassixty years ago, when two teenagers fought a deadly and mysterious battle. A battle that was a powerful turning point in the mysterious affair of the 'Beast of the Opera.'

Row after row of tombstones lined the cemetery. Dark, crooked trees hung overhead with great empty branches, reaching for the heavens. No birds chirped, not animals rustled; it was silent in the cemetery. Silent as the grave.

Until a man entered the cemetery and made his way towards the back of it with slow, soft footsteps. The man was very old now, pushing seventy-seven. Despite this, he stood tall and without a hunch. He was in great physical condition, especially for a man of his age. He had shoulder-length gray hair and wore dark sunglasses that covered his eyes.

His name was Robin.

Beside him was a old woman of almost exactly the same age as the man. Despite the wrinkled skin and slight limp she carried, the woman could still be considered attractive to some. Her skin was nicely tan and her eyes were the brightest green.

Her name, of course, was Star.

The old Robin and the elderly Star walked through the cemetery, looking for exactly the right grave. Their friend had died recently, and the two, on vacation together, had sadly missed the funeral. They were here now to finally pay their respects to their dear, departed friend.

They found her grave directly next to her mother, Arella's. It was a beautiful work of art for a tombstone, standing three feet high and decorated with every detail a sculptor could think of. The centerpiece was a carved stone mask. A very familiar looking mask.

_RAVEN ROTH LOGAN_

_A friend to many_

_Loved by all_

_An Angel of Music_

"I wish we could have at least made the funeral," said Star, tears dripping down her face. "We knew she was sick, but . . . not this sick. Nothing like this."

"It's okay, my dear," Robin said, patting Star's hand. "With life, comes death; it has always been this way. Everything is the way it is meant to be."

"I know," said Star, crying. "But I will always miss her. She was such a good friend . . . to the very end."

"Yes, she was," Robin said, nodding sadly. "Raven was . . . unique. Special."

The two stood in silence, looking upon the grave. Each was silently giving their respects to the late Raven Logan. _An Angel of Music_ . . . how true. How very, very true.

"Good-bye, dear Raven," said Robin, closing his eyes.

"May Heaven abide you," said Star, still crying.

As one, the two turned to go. Star began with her limp, and Robin put his arm around her affectionately. Just before they left the are of Robin's grave, though, Robin felt something move behind him. Something fast.

Though not as reflexive as he used to be, Robin turned and narrowed his eyes. And he saw something on the gravestone he hadn't noticed before. A gift . . . a very special plant. His eyes widened.

There, on top of the grave, tucked into the stone mask, was a rose. A _green_ rose.

Looking up quickly, Robin was just fast enough to catch a glimpse of a figure in a nearby tree. The crooked branches obscured his figure, but a cape was clear and . . . a face. A green face with pointed ears and olive hair.

And then the figure was gone, vanished as quickly as it had appeared.

"Is something wrong?" Star asked, turning to Robin. She looked to where he was staring, but saw nothing. "Robin?"

Robin smiled, shook his head. "No, Star. Everything is fine. Everything . . . is the way its supposed to be."

* * *

_In sleep, he sang to me_

_In dreams he came_

_That voice that calls to me_

_And speaks my name_

_And though I dream again,_

_For now I find,_

_The Phantom of the Opera is there_

_Inside my mind_

**Sing once again with me**

**A strange duet**

**My power over you**

**Grows stronger yet**

**And though you turn from me**

**And glance behind**

**The Phantom of the Opera is there**

**Inside your mind**

_Those who have seen your face_

_Draw back in fear_

_I am the mask you wear_

**It's me they hear**

_**May spirit and my voice**_

_**In one combined**_

_**The Phantom of the Opera is there**_

_**Inside my mind

* * *

**_

**THE END**

**(Please Review!)**

_**PEACE OUT!**_


End file.
